All That He Wants
by misskaterinab
Summary: Written for a prompt on the GKM. Blaine's 30 and his biological clock is ticking. He and his boyfriend contact a surrogate (Kurt) to have a baby. As the pregnancy progresses, Blaine and his partner drift apart while Klaine grows closer together. Blaine would've never guessed the twists and turns his life would take. AU, age difference, MPREG (boypussy), surrogacy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Because I've been scolded multiple times now, I'm adding a warning to this fic - there is a boypussy involved. Now is the time to back out if that's not your cup of tea._

* * *

Blaine paused at the edge of the playground, intently watching a little girl as she toddled across the sand to her mother. She couldn't have been much more than a year old; her steps were quite unsteady, especially on the unstable surface below her feet. She took off almost running, but then the sand gave way and she fell, boom, on her behind. Her face fell, just a tiny little bit, but it didn't faze her. She was off and (almost) running again within moments.

"You stare at that child any harder and that mom is going to call and report a couple of perverts creeping on her kid pretty soon," his boyfriend Josh said, chuckling, which snapped Blaine out of his baby-induced haze.

Blaine sighed dreamily. "I want one."

Josh nodded. "She _is_ pretty cute, isn't she?"

He turned to face Josh straight on. "No, Josh, I _want _one."

"Oh!" Josh replied, a little surprised. "Well, um -"

"I've been feeling like this for a while," Blaine confessed. He pulled his boyfriend to a nearby bench and gently pushed him down, keeping both of Josh's hands clasped in his own as they sat.

"People seem to think the whole 'getting bitten by the baby bug' thing is a girls only thing, but it's not - that's the only way I can describe the feeling for me. Today is not an isolated thing; my daily runs take me past this playground a LOT, and I always slow down to watch the children playing. And when I went to Wes' house the other day? If I thought I could get away with it, I probably would've walked out with one of his kids in my messenger bag.

"I'm tired of watching other men and women enjoying their children. I want to be one of them - I want my own child to care for and love..."

Josh shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't sure about this at ALL. He loved Blaine a lot, he really did. But kids? Was he really ready for that? Was he ever going to be?

"But we're so young..." Josh protested. It was a weak argument, and he knew it.

So did Blaine. "We're thirty years old, Josh. We're not ready for the nursing home yet by any means, but we're far from the naive, fresh faced eighteen year olds we used to be. We've got good jobs, we've got a nice home in a safe neighborhood, we've got a lot of love to give..."

Josh didn't answer immediately. Every moment he was silent, Blaine's excitement faded just a little bit more.

"This doesn't mean I'm saying no, Blaine," he said, noticing Blaine's disappointment growing. "It just means, you JUST dropped this on me now, I need a bit of time to think. I mean, I don't know if I'm ready, I wouldn't even know where to start..."

"Oh, that's easy!" Blaine said, jumping up from the bench. "Oh my gosh, it'll be so exciting! I contacted this surrogate agency awhile back and got some brochures and they even have male carriers to choose from 'cause I was kinda thinking us being gay, we might feel more comfortable with a male surrogate and - "

"Slow down, Blaine, I said I needed some time to think, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. It worked a little bit, but his giddiness was close to impossible to contain, especially now that his dreams might shortly be coming true.

Josh stood up from the bench and took Blaine's hand in his, gently leading him away from the playground. Blaine looked longingly over his shoulder at the kids on the swings for as long as he could until his lack of attention to the path in front of him caused him to stumble. Josh caught him, Blaine falling sheepishly into his arms. Josh caught the look in his eyes and he knew right then that, regardless of his own unsure thoughts on the matter, he'd cave; he just couldn't say no to Blaine.

They walked along in silence for about ten minutes, their clasped hands swinging gently between them. Blaine wisely kept quiet. He had given Josh a lot to think about, and he didn't want to disturb his thought process. It was no matter - it didn't take long for Blaine to become lost in his own thoughts.

A gentle clearing of a throat brought Blaine back from his own reverie.

"I suppose we should probably work on clearing out that guest room soon, huh? It is an absolute disaster..." Josh said.

Blaine frowned. "Why? Are we expecting someone? Did I forget your parents' visit aga- "

He stopped abruptly mid-word, realization finally dawning. A look of what could only be described as pure elation rocketed across his face. Blaine interrogated Josh with his eyes, and with an awkward grin, Josh confirmed Blaine's suspicion. With a squeal, he took off at a fast clip for home, still holding onto Josh's hand. Josh nearly toppled over before righting himself and following his boyfriend to their apartment.

Oh, _what_ had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Multi-chapter fic, complete. Written for this prompt on the kink meme.

.com ?thread=62281142#t62747062


	2. Chapter 2

"I got it!" Blaine sang, as he ran into the room carrying a large book. He flopped down on the couch next to Josh where he was watching the evening news, almost landing painfully on delicate places.

"Oof, whoa there, Blainey," Josh warned him.

"Sorry babe, but look!" Blaine cracked open the book in his lap. It had many full color photos of various male and female surrogates and brief bios underneath them. Josh leaned over and looked at the pages carefully, reading the bio closest to him carefully. _Health history, previous pregnancies, references_...

Josh leaned back and swallowed, taking a deep breath. Something didn't sit right with him. It felt too much like making a purchase from a catalog to him. It disturbed him to see human beings written up in this fashion.

"Now, I know I said we might like having a male carry our child, but look at this woman. With her bone structure and your hair color, this would probably be the prettiest baby ever made. Or how about her? She's tall - between the two of you, we wouldn't have a little hobbit like me," Blaine joked. "Oh wait - HERE! She's gorgeous! Wow, if we weren't gay, I - "

"No." Josh said firmly.

"No?" Blaine looked like he was about to cry. Josh could immediately see that Blaine was just about to draw the wrong conclusion. "But I thought we were okay with this. You _said -_ "

"Blainey, no. Stop." Josh felt himself sinking, the overwhelming feeling getting stronger and stronger. He had to do something to take the pressure off. He didn't want to put a halt to the whole process - Blaine's heartbreak would just about kill him. But so would his anxiety...

"I just _meant_ that I think you should be the biological father. You're so kind, and loving, and _talented_ - oh my god are you ever talented - and you may be a little short and your hair is one hot mess in the morning, but I don't think there's any possible way that this baby would be anything but beautiful inside and out with you as its daddy..."

Blaine's eyes were filled with tears. He was totally overtaken by the incredible things his boyfriend had just said to him, making him completely oblivious to Josh's overwhelming panic over the whole situation.

Barreling ahead, Josh grabbed the surrogate book and flipped quickly through the glossy pages. Without really even comprehending on what was on the paper in front of him, he tapped a random photo with his finger. "And I think we should have the baby with," he paused to look down at the book, "him."

Blaine scooted over next to Josh and rested his head on Josh's shoulder. He focused on the photo and biography and smiled. "You know? I think he might actually be kind of perfect. Kurt, nineteen, from Ohio, graduated with a 3.8 GPA, class president... oooh! He wants to go to NYADA!"

Josh frowned. "What's wrong with him that he's doing this instead of going to NYADA?"

Blaine glared at him. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him. We all know how our dreams don't always go according to plan, don't we, Mr. Blown-Knee-Ended-My-Baseball-Career?"

Sighing, Josh backed off. "Touché. But we should probably look at the rest of the book, right?"

Blaine sat back and began idly flipping through the pages. Josh tried to look at the book with him, he really did, but he still felt really weird about it, so he drifted off after just a few moments.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Josh noticed that Blaine was no farther in the book than he had been. He'd read a page, and then flip back to where the picture of Kurt was located. His eyes lingered on Kurt's page far more than anyone else.

Josh gently took the book from Blaine's hand and closed the cover. "I think you've made your decision, Blainey."

"But I haven't looked through the whole thing yet," Blaine protested.

"If you can honestly tell me that you've found any competition for this Kurt guy in what you've read so far, I'll give you the book back, but I think you stopped really comprehending anything else once you finished reading his profile."

"Well, that one girl..." Blaine began, but Josh merely raised an eyebrow, causing Blaine to surrender. "Okay, fine, you're right. I can definitely see him being the carrier of our baby."

"So... what now?" Josh asked.

The thought of taking another step toward his - THEIR - family perked Blaine up considerably. "Well, now I call the agency! I tell them we're interested in Kurt, and then we'll get together with him and chat and see if he'll make a good fit for us and if all goes well then the medical people will step in and guh, I'm gonna have to give a sample in a room where they probably won't have anything interesting for gay guys and I'll have to come surrounded by pictures of boobs and that'll be a mighty feat let me tell ya 'cause remember how I lived with all those GIRLS in college and it was enough to make my balls retreat sometimes but thankfully it didn't, and - "

"Whoa, down boy!" Josh cradled his forehead in his hands for a moment. He adored Blaine's enthusiasm, but his tendency to get over excited and ramble was exhausting at best. "Just stop for a second. Next step, call the agency to meet with Kurt, right?"

"Right," Blaine confirmed.

"Okay," Josh said softly. A short pause, a swallow, and then, "Okay," he said more confidently. "You call them in the morning and get this thing moving."

By then, Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement. He was fidgeting in what most people would call the "potty dance" and the biggest grin ever in existence was fighting with Blaine to come out, but because Josh had told him to be calm, Blaine was trying. He was trying so hard.

Josh took pity on him. "Go ahead, Blainey. I know you want to."

"YeeeeeeEEESSSSSSSS!" Blaine screamed, jumping up and down. Josh had never seen anyone as ecstatic as Blaine before. He's pretty sure even multi-million dollar lottery winners were more subdued than Blaine right now. It was absolutely adorable.

It was also just about to send Josh into a full blown panic attack.

Completely unaware of Josh's discomfort, Blaine picked Josh up, despite the fact that he weighed more than Blaine did, and spun him around in a huge hug before setting him down on the floor unsteadily and racing for his phone.

"I have GOT to call Tina!"

Josh smiled weakly. "You do that, honey."

Blaine bounced into their bedroom tapping at his phone. "Oh. My. GOD! Tina! You won't BELIEVE what - " His words were cut off as the door slammed behind him.

Josh collapsed back down on the couch behind him weakly. He leaned over, putting his head between his knees. He didn't know how he was going to get through this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he here yet? Do you see him?" Blaine asked anxiously. "Oh god, what if he doesn't show?"

"He'll show," Josh reassured him. "He's getting paid to do this. Good money, too."

Blaine frowned. "I hope he's not doing this just for the money. I hope he's doing this because he wants to help people and - "

"Blaine Anderson and Josh McConnell?" a high-pitched but still masculine voice asked.

Blaine whipped his head in the direction the voice came from. "Whoa - you are REALLY good looking!" he blurted out. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud? Fuck, I'm so embarrassed. Shit, I just swore. Dammit, I did it again! Oh crap, somebody shut me up and let me die..."

Josh chuckled. "You must be Kurt. I'm Josh, and the king of verbal diarrhea here is Blaine. Unfortunately, the word vomit is something he's well known for."

Kurt laughed. "It's okay. This is kind of an unusual situation. We'll let it go today."

"I apologize for objectifying you very first thing," Blaine said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Obviously, if we're going to be making a baby together, my looks are kind of something that's on the table for discussion." Kurt's words only deepened the blush on Blaine's face.

"I like you," said Josh. "It's fun to make him squirm. And you're already doing so well."

Blaine flushed the deepest red Josh had ever seen. Kurt decided to put them all out of their misery.

"So... I guess the point of us being here today is for you guys to get to know me a bit?" he said. "What can I tell you?"

Blaine, thankful for the change of subject and the chance to return back to a normal skin tone, eagerly leaned forward over the table between them and put his chin on his hand. "YES! Yes, please, tell us the Kurt Hummel story."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, let's try to keep it to the Reader's Digest Condensed Version." He began with the basics: hometown, family, etc. As it usually did for him, his vital information segued into the whole "growing up gay in a homophobic community" experience. Josh had grown up in New York and had, thankfully, escaped most of the terrors of closed-minded people, but unfortunately, Kurt and Blaine were able to bond over their similar stories.

When the conversation reached a natural pause, Josh broke in with, "So, Kurt, why are you doing this?" unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice. "I mean, you seem talented and driven and you have a lot of dreams - why aren't you out doing them?"

"Josh!" Blaine hissed.

"No no, it's okay," Kurt said, giving Blaine a reassuring look. "Basically, it all boils down to a case of, Life's a bitch. My dad got sick, I used my whole college fund trying to help him get better, and it was too late to apply for even emergency loans for this school year. NYADA accepted me and thankfully allowed me a deferral 'til next year, but Dad was forced into early retirement so his source of income, and therefore my source of tuition, was just gone. I don't want to graduate with more loans than my degree is worth, but the diner I work at only pays so much... I had to do something, and with my unique... skill set, let's call it, I figured I had something valuable to offer someone."

Josh was immediately on edge - of _course_ he was just doing this for the money. Maybe he wasn't the best choice for them after all. Josh was about to stand up and end their meeting when he realized Kurt was still talking.

" -but after thinking about it, I thought to myself, if I was just a regular ol' gay man with your typical anatomy, I'd be in the same situation that you guys are now, looking for someone to help. And I want to help. I want to matter to someone and to do what I can for those who can't."

Josh looked over at Blaine, finding him practically in tears over Kurt's heartfelt words. Josh had to admit, he was kind of hoping that Kurt wouldn't be a good match for them so they could stall this process a little more, but Blaine was completely enamored by Kurt. There was no way they were going home without accepting Kurt as their ideal match and getting the ball rolling.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, but I have to run! My shift at the diner starts in an hour and I don't have my uniform with me." Kurt paused, thinking about what to say next. "It was really great to meet you both, and if I don't hear back from you, I wish you well - oof!"

Kurt was interrupted by the force of Blaine's compact body colliding with his own. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a big hug, and after a moment's hesitation, he lightly put his arms around Blaine as well.

"Oh, you'll be hearing from us, Kurt! You're _perfect!_ I can't imagine any better match for us than you are!" Blaine effused.

"Blaine," Josh attempted. "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Why?" Blaine replied cluelessly. "Did we need to? Is there something wrong?"

Josh felt trapped. He was so close to breaking and calling off the whole thing. But Blaine looked at him so expectantly.

"No, nothing's wrong, it's just a big step, I thought we should just discuss it before we barreled on ahead..."

"What's there to discuss? We want a baby, Kurt's ready and willing to carry it for us, and he's absolutely incredible. I thought we were good to go."

"We are, it's just - "

"It's settled, then! Kurt, thank you so much for meeting us today! I'm floating on air, I'm so excited, and I feel really good about you being the one to take this journey with us. I'll call the agency in the morning and make some appointments to do what I need to do to get this thing started.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd love if we could be friends throughout this whole thing. Part of the magic of the whole surrogacy plan was the idea that we could chat with you and be part of every step of the baby's growth. Can we trade numbers, maybe get together on occasion?"

"Sure!" Kurt passed Blaine his phone and took Blaine's in return to exchange contact info.

Meanwhile, Josh's entire being was screaming out warning after warning.

_Look at them, they're practically holding hands!_

_Even Blaine's never this touchy feely._

_They're way too friendly._

_You don't want this friendship in any form._

_You don't want this baby either._

_You can still end this._

"Well that was rude," Blaine huffed at Josh. "What was with the silent treatment of Kurt? You didn't even have the decency to tell him goodbye!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blainey, I didn't even notice he left. I guess I'm a little lost in my thoughts."

"Gee, you think? You need to be nicer to him, Josh, or he'll think this baby is going to go to an asshole and call the whole thing off!"

"Jeez, I _said_ I was sorry! Fuck, this baby isn't even conceived yet and you're already criticizing my parenting ability?"

"I didn't _say_ that - "

"You sure as hell implied it!" Josh spun on his heel to face away from Blaine.

He felt awful. He knew the real issue here was his inability to speak up and just tell Blaine how he was feeling and not that his character was being questioned.

Josh felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said softly. "I had no right to yell at you like that. I just...I need this to _work._ Kurt's what's standing in between me and this dream, and I'm terrified he'll pick up on the smallest thing and call it all off."

"It's okay, Blainey. Everything's going to be fine." Josh turned around to face Blaine again and pulled his small body into his arms.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Josh knew he was telling perhaps the biggest lie he'd ever told.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short one today. I think it stopped in a natural place.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was humiliating," Blaine said, stepping out of a tiny room, feeling as if he had just done something wrong.

"Hey, you got the easy part. I had to sit there while they shoved any number of different things up inside of me, and they didn't even buy me dinner first! At least you got your happy ending!" Kurt joked.

"Okay, okay, point taken," Blaine conceded.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the waiting room of the office where the procedure that Kurt had affectionately named "Operation Knock Me Up!" was taking place. Josh had had to work, so it was just the two of them there. While Blaine was a little mortified by having to give a "donation," he had to admit, he definitely got the better end of the deal. He didn't understand the finer details, but it sounded as if Kurt had to put up with a lot on his part.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, from what I understand, they're in there messing around with your boys, and then when they're done, I'll get the turkey baster treatment," said Kurt.

Blaine frowned. "You're so casual about it. Kinda crass, too."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "It can't all be flowers and romance, Blaine."

"Mr. Hummel? You can come in now."

Kurt pushed off the seat with his hands and stood up. "Well, here goes nothing!" he said.

"Do you want me to come in? For moral support?"

"Um, no offense, Blaine, but they're gonna put me in a paper dress and then spread me wide open and shove things up my hoohah. It's not going to be my finest moment and I really don't think you need to witness that part of the process."

A brief look of horror shot across Blaine's face. "Uh, no. Right. Yeah, I think I'll pass. Thanks, though. For doing this. I mean, you know, I'll probably never get enough chances to thank you for doing this for me. For us. So, yeah."

Kurt reached down and clasped Blaine's hand with both of his. "Really, you don't have to thank me for this. I'm glad to do it." He let go and followed the nurse into the other room without another word.

Blaine was tempted to stay, but he knew Kurt would be awhile. They wanted him to stay relatively still for a short time after the insemination; Blaine would be bored to death. There wouldn't be any news for him for another week or so anyway, so he might as well just go wait at home. He knew Kurt or the agency would tell him the moment there was anything to share.

Though he left the clinic reluctantly, there was still a spring in his step. They were now another step closer to his ultimate dream, and really, who could be unhappy about that?

* * *

Josh was getting tired. Every word out of Blaine's mouth was "Kurt this," or "the baby that" and he could hardly stand it anymore. His anxiety was spiraling out of control. He had gone to the doctor with severe stomach pain and was cautioned to remove as much stress from his life as possible or he'd develop ulcers.

But there was no option to remove the main stressor in his life, so instead Josh merely existed, waiting for something to happen, or not happen, as the case may be. He felt like a terrible, terrible person, but he found himself wishing that the timing was off, or either Kurt's or Blaine's fertility would have issues, or something, _anything_, that would buy him more time.

He was just about to pop another handful of antacids when the door slammed open and Blaine thundered through the door.

"Oh my god, honey, we're pregnant!"

_Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

"Shouldn't we be waiting to do this at the clinic?"

"Nah, it's just a waste of time and money if it ends up being a false alarm. Besides, I have a really good feeling about this," said Kurt. "I've felt like utter _shit_ lately, and I've started to have an aversion to bacon. _Bacon_, Blaine. Bacon is like food nirvana. Food porn. Manna from the gods. And it's making me want to hurl. So _something_ is up."

"Okay, fine. Something is up. Go and pee on the stick already, would you?"

"Oooh, kinky," Kurt teased. "Hey, should we be expecting Josh at all? I can always pee later if you wanted him to be here, too."

"And now who's kinky? Threesome watersports, not bad." Blaine chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it. "Nah, Josh is in some sort of snit lately. He's been complaining about a stomachache for the last week, and he changes the subject any time I mention our maybe-baby, so I'm just kind of letting him be at the moment. He gets into these funks on occasion, it's not really anything to worry about."

Blaine changed the subject with Kurt quickly, but his mind still held on. Truth be told, he was kind of worried about Josh. Sure, he had mood swings from time to time, but who didn't? This one just seemed different, though.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with a stick," Kurt said, shutting himself in the bathroom in his small apartment.

Despite the eleven year age difference, Blaine and Kurt had been becoming fast friends, choosing to text and talk on the phone often. Upon discovering how much they had in common when they first met, they decided that, since they'd be in each other's lives for at least nine months, they might as well make the most of each other's presence.

Blaine heard the toilet flush and the faucet run, and then Kurt came out of the room with his phone in his hand.

"And now, we wait," Kurt said as he set the timer on his phone for the three minutes that the test required to work. "In three minutes, we'll know if I have a bun in my oven or a bad batch of bacon in my fridge."

Blaine giggled. He adored Kurt's sense of humor, even if it was blunt and a little crude at times. He loved that Kurt felt comfortable enough with him to not censor himself.

_Beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep!_ Kurt's phone startled him. Kurt walked into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. He came out with the test wrapped in toilet paper in his hands.

"I wanted us both to see this at the same time," Kurt said. "It's only fair, I think."

"Thanks," Blaine whispered.

"On the count of three... one, two, three!" Kurt unwrapped the stick and held it between them so they could both see.

"Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, your sperm are in perfect working order."

Blaine fell to his knees, the choked sound escaping from his mouth a half laugh, half cry. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

"Here," Kurt said, offering Blaine a wad of toilet paper to wipe his eyes with. "Don't worry, it's not the stuff I held the pee stick with, it's fresh off the roll."

Blaine looked up at him with a teary grin and accepted the tissue with shaky hands.

"Oh my _god_, Kurt. I'm gonna be a _dad._"

"Yes you are. And I'm gonna be fat and crabby. Win win!"

Blaine frowned. "No you're not. You're going to be gorgeous. 'Cause you already are. This baby will be the prettiest baby ever!"

Kurt started to cry. He hadn't actually ever heard such kind words directed towards him from someone who wasn't his dad before. "Fuck, am I _already_ hormonal? This is going to be one helluva ride."

"It's okay. You ever feel the need to bitch someone out, give me a call and I'll bring you Ben & Jerry's and you can have at it. I told you I wanted the whole pregnancy experience, after all."

"You're WAY too nice." Kurt shook his head."I don't know how you stand yourself."

"I'm also adorable, I've been told. It helps," Blaine said with a smile. "I've gotta go, though. I REALLY need to tell Josh the amazing news!"

Blaine felt a pang in his heart as soon as he mentioned Josh's name. It was almost as if he had forgotten that he was part of this, too. He resolved to spend some quality time with his boyfriend later; their baby (holy shit, their _baby_) needed both of its daddies, after all.

A look of disappointment flashed across Kurt's face but luckily it disappeared before Blaine could see it. Kurt tended to forget that Blaine was _just_ a friend and couldn't be anything more than that to him, and that this was actually a business transaction between them.

"Oh, yeah, tell him congrats from me," Kurt said half-heartedly.

"I will. Now c'mere!" Blaine pulled Kurt into a big, full body bear hug. Unbeknownst to the other, they each felt a wave of _something _ crashing through their bodies. Blaine, who tended to hold onto hugs forever, broke away abruptly. He knew exactly what it was for him, and if he didn't stop touching Kurt's body immediately, he possessed the equipment down below to make things very awkward between them, and he couldn't have that.

_Save it for Josh, save it for Josh_, he chanted to himself.

"Um, so, call me or something. We'll get together, or if you want us to go to your first appointment with you, or whatever," he said, backing away slowly.

"Oookayyyy," Kurt said, confused. He thought they were having a "moment," but maybe not. "I'll let you know when I have something exciting scheduled."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine practically ran to the door of Kurt's apartment. "See you soon!" He opened it, slid through, and shut it behind him, leaning up against it once he was out.

_Fuck my life,_ he thought to himself. _You love Josh. You think he's attractive. You think he's sexy._ He shut his eyes and pictured Josh in his head, but almost immediately, his hard chiseled features morphed into Kurt's softer ones, his sandy blond mop into Kurt's perfectly styled coif, his...

_STOP! _

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his loosely gelled curls. It took a few moments before he felt calm enough to head home.

He didn't know it, but a confused and somewhat hurt Kurt watched him through the peephole in the door. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong to make Blaine's whole demeanor do a complete one-eighty, but it was enough to make his self-esteem take a dive. On the outside, Kurt appeared incredibly confident and comfortable in his own skin, but on the inside, he craved approval. He just wanted to be liked. And he worried that something had happened to make Blaine think otherwise.

Tears streamed down Kurt's face, but they couldn't be blamed on hormones this time around.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, really short chapter. Sorry.

* * *

The guilt grew as Blaine walked home. Kurt lived more than a mile and a half away from his own condo, but Blaine needed the time and fresh air to think.

He loves Josh. He does. Josh is gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. He's got more than plenty of eye candy to look at without needing to lust over his pregnant surrogate.

_Pregnant._

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaine exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, causing several people to nearly run into him.

"Move it, asshole," a man hurrying by growled at him.

"Watch your language, there are children here!" said a woman with three small children.

"Sorry, sorry!" Blaine said apologetically.

_Pregnant_. He nearly forgot!

Blaine took off for home in a run, completely forgetting the moral dilemma he had found himself in.

He was going to be a dad!

He had to tell Josh. He was going to _flip_!

Josh was flipping, all right. Or more accurately, his stomach was.

You could've knocked him over with a feather when Blaine came in yelling that they were going to be parents.

Josh never dreamed it would happen this fast. He figured maybe men wouldn't conceive as quickly as women would.

He figured he had some _time._

Well, time was up.

He found himself with an armful of giggling, happy boyfriend. A boyfriend that was currently trying to kiss his face off or something.

"C'mon, babe, let's celebrate," Blaine said in between kisses. "Once the baby's here we're not going to have as much time for this. We should take advantage while we can."

Blaine's hands were wandering quickly and with purpose. He was disappointed to find that Josh wasn't responding at all to his advances.

Frowning, he asked Josh if anything was wrong. Josh recognized this as his chance to get the hell out of there and conduct his freak-out in private.

"I'm sorry, Blainey. My stomach again, I really feel like shit," he said pathetically, wincing in appropriate places.

"Babe, you really need to get checked out," Blaine said concernedly. "This has been going on for awhile now."

"I'll be fine," Josh said, dismissing Blaine's concern. "I think I just need to get a good night's sleep."

"Okay... well, good night, I guess."

Josh practically ran to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _SHIT,_" he chanted to himself.

This was getting out of control.

Not getting.

WAS.

His life was spinning and spinning rapidly and he just wanted to get off.

But he couldn't.

He was stuck.

_He had to get out._


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few weeks before Blaine heard from Kurt again. The agency had called him to inform that yes, Kurt had been in to confirm the pregnancy - he would be due in October - and to offer their sincere congratulations. He conducted a bit of business with the agency, which reminded him that Kurt was doing this for him not as a friend, but as an employee of the agency, and Kurt owed him nothing beyond a healthy baby. It would serve him well to remember that fact.

Especially with his boyfriend being so ill and so distant lately.

Josh had stayed home sick from work that day and had shut himself in the bedroom. Blaine had checked on him a few times, but he was never asleep. He was always tapping away intently at his laptop. So much for getting away from the work that Josh was insistent was the source of his stress, Blaine thought to himself.

_bzz bzz, bzz bzz_

Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket, quietly signaling a call for him. He was surprised to see a number that he hadn't seen in at least three weeks. _Kurt._

"Hey, you, I haven't heard from you in awhile!" Blaine said brightly.

"I haven't been able to pull my head out of the toilet long enough to make any phone calls. Your spawn has a mean streak, Blaine."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry Kurt!"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault or anything."

"Well, it kind of is, actually," Blaine pointed out.

"Fair point. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday that you might want to come to. The OB promises a heartbeat and a visual so - "

"Hell yeah I wanna come!" Blaine interrupted him.

Kurt laughed heartily. "You are five years old, Blaine. Well, your language is a bit spicier than five, but the rest of you? Totally five."

"I'll have you know I am five AND A HALF, thank you very much!" Blaine giggled, enjoying being able to joke back and forth with Kurt.

"So, I'll see you on Thursday at 10am?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Hey, you want me to pick you up and we can go together? Your doctor is with the clinic we went to for the procedure, right? Your place is on my way there."

"We can do that. Should I be expecting Josh to join us this time?"

Oh, right. Josh.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know, honestly. Josh has been sick a lot lately, and it seems like his job is giving him a lot of grief. I mean... he keeps insisting he's fine, but he seems anything but fine. I'll ask him, though, and try to get him to join us."

"Are you guys all right?" Kurt asked with concern. It didn't feel like it was any of his business, but Kurt's heart wasn't made of stone. Blaine was a good guy and deserved to be happy, and he wanted this baby to go to a stable home.

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay. We'll be fine once he's feeling better. He's not a real good patient," Blaine said, waving off Kurt's concern.

Kurt let the subject drop. "Well, anyway, we can meet here at my place at 9:15, then, and we'll head on over together. Whoever 'we' ends up being."

"Hey, thanks for calling, Kurt. I'm so grateful that you're sharing this whole experience with me - with us. I know as a surrogate you're not required to agree. I just want you to know that it means the world to me."

"You're welcome. And this actually means a lot to me, too. I mean, I realize this is essentially a job for me when it comes right down to it, but my roommates don't really understand why I'm doing this, so I don't really have a whole lot of support. This is a really big deal for me, so to have someone on my side makes a huge difference."

They fell silent for a few moments, and then Kurt said, "If you were here you'd totally be bear-hugging me right now, wouldn't you?"

Blaine barked out a laugh. "You've got me pegged already, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said, "It's really not that difficult. You read like a book."

After a few more chuckles, the two confirmed their plans and bade each other goodbye. Blaine clicked off his phone and holstered it, and then he steeled himself to go into the bedroom and try to figure out what was up with Josh once and for all.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside carefully. Josh appeared to be asleep, but he and Josh had been together for over seven years; he knew when his boyfriend was asleep and when he was just laying with his eyes shut.

Blaine sat on the side of the bed closest to him. "Josh?" He received no response.

Sighing heavily, he jiggled the body on the bed. "Josh, I know you're not asleep. _Talk_ to me, please."

"I'm just _trying_ to get some sleep, Blainey. I haven't been getting any useful rest and I'm getting a little desperate."

"Maybe you should quit your job if it's giving you this much hassle," Blaine said softly.

"You know I can't do that, Blaine," Josh protested. "You don't understand. They count on me. And my dad would kill me if I left."

"You need to do _something,_ Josh. You say your dad would kill you if you left, but honey, the job will kill you if you stay. This is a big time in our lives right now. I need you. And our baby will need you, too." Blaine placed his hand on Josh's larger one and squeezed it reassuringly.

Any warm and fuzzy feeling Josh might've felt being told that he was needed was immediately ruined by the mention of the baby. He yanked his hand out from under Blaine's and slid out from under the covers.

"I'm fine, Blaine, and work will be fine soon. I just need to finish up with this difficult client and then everything will be fine. Just leave it, okay? Stop _bugging _me!" Josh stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Blaine cradled his head in his hands, desperately trying to quell the headache that was threatening to thunder full force through his head.

He got up and stood outside the door. "Kurt's having an ultrasound on Thursday. I'm going, and I told him I'd see if you could make it, too. I think you should go, Josh. This will be our first glimpse of our son or daughter - it's a big deal."

Josh's stomach lurched. It was a big deal all right. Too fucking big of a deal. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

The simple answer was, he couldn't. It was becoming increasingly clear that Blaine was getting tired of Josh's lackluster response to anything baby related, and if he was going to continue to hide his feelings, he had to throw Blaine a bone every once in awhile.

"Yeah, I'll go."

Blaine wasn't expecting the answer he got. "You will?" he asked incredulously. "I mean, yeah, you will. We're meeting Kurt at 9:15am and then we'll all go over together." A short pause, then. "Thank you, Josh."

Blaine stood outside the door for a moment, but no response came. He sighed and then called out, "Good night," as he left the bedroom.

Inside the small master bath, Josh sat on the lid of the toilet, head in hands, willing himself not to vomit. He sat until his back became stiff and he had to move. Poking his head out of the bathroom, he noted Blaine's absence and picked up his phone.

"Hey Jimmy? Remember that talk we had the other day? Yeah... it's on."

* * *

_A/N: Hang in there, guys. The bumpy ride is coming up soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hurry _up_, Josh! We're going to be late!"

"Blaine, it's 8:45. It takes MAYBE fifteen minutes to get to where you said Kurt lives, and that's if you're walking BACKWARDS. We're not going to be late."

Blaine walked up behind his shirtless boyfriend, who was busy shaving in the bathroom mirror, and wrapped his arms around his torso in a giant hug. Blaine was too much shorter than Josh to be able to rest his chin on Josh's shoulder like Josh could do with him, so he settled for resting his cheek against a shoulder blade, enjoying the feel of it moving as Josh got ready for the day.

"I'm sorry. You know how I get."

"Yes, I do. And it's adorable. But _CHILL_, Blainey. Down boy."

To Blaine, it felt like Josh was purposely getting ready for the day as slow as he possibly could, but finally, they were on their way more than five minutes later than he wanted to be. Blaine grabbed Josh's hand and ended up trying to drag him more than he actually held it, and it was really pushing Josh's buttons. He pulled away from Blaine and shoved his hands in his pockets; the morning was still chilly enough where he could use it as an excuse.

When they reached Kurt's building, Blaine pressed the call button for the loft at the top and was buzzed right in. Thought he had only been there once before, Blaine headed toward the apartment with a purpose, as if he had been there many times, only serving to annoy Josh further. He didn't like how Blaine was acting like Kurt was his oldest and best friend.

Kurt opened the door and a cacophony of sound flooded out. He invited Blaine and Josh inside, and Blaine was astonished to see how many people were packed into the space at just after 9am on a weekday.

"Jeez, Kurt, how many people live here?"

"Hmm, well, it varies day to day. Let's see, Rachel for sure, Santana's here when she's not visiting Brittany at MIT, which is often. Artie crashes here regularly - I don't think his roommate situation is anything like he had planned. Sam and Mercedes have their own place, but it's really far away from both of their jobs so whenever they're working they're here, and sometime's Elliott is here when he composes something new for the band and wants to rehearse it, like, _right now_."

"Damn, Kurt, how do you get any alone time?"

"What is this alone time you speak of?"

"That good, huh?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's a roof over my head and a place to hang my clothes." He looked longingly over at his clothing rack which was set up in the corner. "Or should I say store my clothes - my beloved McQueens and Marc Jacobs aren't going to fit much longer."

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! I just saw an ad for Marc Jacobs maternity clothing - maybe we could see if they have some paternity wear as well. Or," he said, taking notice of some of the garments on the rack," it appears that you aren't too concerned about which section of the store your items come from - maybe some of the maternity items will strike your fancy."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw Josh scowling behind him, which made Kurt incredibly uncomfortable. There was something very wrong here, and it concerned Kurt. Blaine seemed to be completely oblivious, so Kurt decided to take charge and nip it in the bud before it became unbearable.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'll figure it out. I _am_ a master of creating new ways to use old pieces, so no need to worry. Let's go, okay?" Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and yelled out to the other occupants of the apartment that he'd be back after his shift at the diner, but no one seemed to notice. Kurt shrugged, and the trio headed outside to begin their walk to the clinic.

"Brrr, that wind is chilly," Kurt said when they reached the street below. He tied the belt of his trench coat around his waist a little tighter and pulled on a pair of thin gloves.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about that!" Blaine exclaimed. "You shouldn't be out in the cold - here, I'll call a taxi!"

"Blaine, I'm pregnant. I'm not some delicate flower that can't handle a slight windchill. Lighten up a bit, would you? The cool breeze is refreshing after being stuck in an apartment with a bunch of teenage guys and a few girls who don't smell as good as they think they do."

"Oh, okay," Blaine said. "But here - at least take my scarf." He started unwrapping it from his neck when Josh put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Blaine, cut it out," he snapped. "The man just said he was _fine._ Leave him alone."

"Sorry," Blaine said softly.

Josh's outburst put a damper on what would've been a lovely walk. Instead of enjoying the morning, they hurried through the city streets in hopes of escaping the awkwardness, but it did nothing of the sort.

Upon arriving at the clinic, Kurt was obviously eager to get away from the two - he practically left them in a trail of dust as soon as the door was within sight, mumbling something about getting himself checked in as he did so.

"What is _wrong_ with you lately?" Blaine fumed. "I mean, I know you haven't been feeling well, but you're making me look bad in front of Kurt. I was so embarrassed earlier - I was just trying to help."

"He didn't NEED your help, Blaine. He's a big boy."

"That doesn't give you any right to act like you did. Could you stop being an ass, please? This is a big day for us and I don't want your attitude ruining it."

"Whatever," Josh said in annoyance, stalking to the waiting area and flopping down on an empty chair, garnering a few odd looks from the other patients in the room. Blaine rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand; he felt a rip-roaring headache rapidly approaching.

Blaine chose a seat away from his sulking boyfriend and sat down gingerly, not wanting to jiggle his head too much.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He stood a few steps away - there was a chair next to Blaine, but he didn't want to presume he should take it just in case Blaine was in as foul of a mood as Josh was.

Blaine gestured to the chair indicating Kurt should sit. "I'm sorry for all this, Kurt. His stress is off the charts - I've never seen it this bad before - and his stress is spilling over to me and stressing ME the hell out. He assures me that it will all be over soon, but man, the end isn't coming soon enough."

After a few moments of silence, a pair of arms reached around Blaine from behind and a kiss was placed gently on the top of his head of curls. Josh didn't say a word, but Blaine felt the apology in the embrace.

Twenty minutes later, the men were being ushered into a room with an ultrasound machine. Kurt was invited to hop up on the table, adjust his clothing so his stomach was as bare as possible without exposing himself too much, and lie back.

"Oh my god you have a bump!" Blaine squealed. "It's so cute! Can I feel?"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's enthusiasm. "Yeah, you can really only notice it when I lay down so far, but it's been just enough to wreak havoc with the waistbands of my pants. I picked up some of those button extenders, but when you normally have to paint on your pants as it is, they don't really do much."

"I see that," Blaine said without thinking. Josh scowled in the corner where he was standing waiting for the procedure to begin.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and let Blaine's hand gently drop on the small swell of his belly.

"Wow," Blaine sighed. "That's incredible! It's hard to believe that there's a real person in there! Josh, c'mere! You gotta feel this!"

Kurt immediately felt anxious. Blaine was fine, but he wasn't at all certain he liked Josh, let alone felt comfortable enough to have him touch any part of him.

"No, I'm good. You go ahead, Blainey," Josh said quickly, causing Kurt to breathe a quick sigh of relief. He really didn't want Josh touching him.

"So do you feel anything yet?"

"The only thing I feel is bloated, nauseous, and the need to pee constantly," Kurt joked.

The ultrasound tech chose that moment to walk in the door. "Hello gentlemen! Aww, you two are so adorable! I love to see couples excited about their babies! How long have you two been together?" she asked, addressing Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, um." Blaine stumbled over his words. "Kurt and I aren't together." He grabbed Josh by the arm and pulled him closer. "This is my boyfriend Josh. Kurt's our surrogate."

"Oh gosh, I really stepped in it there, didn't I? Sorry, sir! Good to meet you!" She clasped her hands together in an overly cheerful way that only served to make Josh want to smack her. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yeah!" Blaine shouted out a bit too loudly. He blushed in embarrassment over his outburst. "I mean, yes please."

Though his back was turned, he addressed Kurt. "Just because I'm not facing you doesn't mean I can't feel you judging me, Kurt Hummel," he said with a pout.

Kurt laughed. "I judge everybody. You're not special."

"Oh gee thanks."

Kurt and Blaine and the tech all shared a hearty laugh. It was easy to be fooled into thinking that Kurt and Blaine had known each other for ages by the way they teased each other. Josh and Blaine had never reached that stage, and they'd been a couple for seven years. Josh could feel the distance between them growing by the minute.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" The tech squirted a dollop of gel on Kurt's bump - freezing cold, by the way Kurt jumped.

"Geesh, nice of you to warm that up for a guy, damn!"

The tech gave him her best _sorryimnotsorry_ look and grabbed the ultrasound wand. "All righty, boys. Here we go!"

She dragged the wand over the top of Kurt's stomach slowly, attempting to perfectly center the picture on the monitor to Kurt's side. When she was satisfied, she grinned at all three of them. "Ta da!"

Kurt was the first to speak. "Wow. It's amazing how something that tiny can cause me to puke that much."

The tech laughed out loud. "Yeah, you're in luck, though. This little one is measuring about eleven weeks, and therefore you will hopefully be moving out of the 'puking up food you haven't even eaten yet' stage. It tends to die down after the first trimester."

"Oh please, for the love of all that is good in this world, let that be true..." Kurt begged.

Josh continued to look from the sidelines. He really didn't care to look too closely. "Cool. I think I can already see it wearing a tiny bowtie," he said, earning him a laugh from Kurt, who was already all too familiar with Blaine's propensity towards wearing them. He didn't want a laugh from Kurt, though. He had been trying to get Blaine's attention, but Blaine's attention was riveted on the screen.

"Blainey?" Josh tried, but it fell upon deaf ears. Blaine had tunnel vision, and hearing, for only the screen in front of him.

Blaine opened his mouth a few times to attempt to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Tears, however, weren't as shy and were flowing from his eyes freely.

_That's my baby,_ he wanted to say. _That's _MY CHILD._ I helped make it, and I get to _KEEP_ it instead of sending it home after being Uncle Blaine all day. I'm gonna be DADDY Blaine now._

_"_Blaine?" Josh asked again. He walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he got no response.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, snapping Blaine right out of his trance on the first try. Josh was hurt that he couldn't get a reaction from his own boyfriend anymore, but he wasn't surprised. Not at all.

The tech began to talk about the baby's vitals and all the little details that Blaine ate right up, but it was Josh's turn to zone out. Blaine's hand had wandered to Kurt's bump again, and the intimacy that Blaine didn't even realize he was sharing with Kurt broke Josh's heart.

Josh looked on at the two with jealousy. It was obvious to him that he had been replaced in Blaine's life. The way Blaine looked at Kurt made Josh feel like he was intruding on a couple's private moment rather than a friendship between a surrogate and the person he was carrying for.

Josh wasn't enough for Blaine anymore. He couldn't be, because he couldn't deal with Blaine's one true, life-fulfilling dream.

God, he _loved_ Blaine, but... it was over. Blaine had absolutely no clue, but his heart had gone to another.

Josh knew, in his heart, he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_A/N: Your ideas about what Josh is up to are fun to read. Chapter 9 is where the rough ride really starts - fasten your seatbelts!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine bounced up to his apartment door after an excruciatingly long day at work. His day had started out so amazingly, and he had wanted to take the rest of the day off to celebrate, but he knew he couldn't get into the habit of losing hours from work; he had a baby to provide for.

He opened the lock and swung open the door, yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" as he always did. Usually he received an answer, but the place was eerily silent. Blaine couldn't explain it, but before he even entered his home, he felt as if something was off, like there was something missing. He dialed 911 on his cell phone and let his finger hover over the call button just in case something really was wrong.

As he crept inside his door, he noticed random things were no longer in their place. _Oh my god, we've been robbed!_ he thought. He grabbed a long golf umbrella from the stand behind the door to use as a weapon and slinked through the rest of the house. More and more things were gone as he walked, but it suddenly occurred to Blaine that they weren't typical things that burglars would go for.

A sinking feeling rocketed through Blaine's gut as he started to put two and two together. Everything missing was Josh's, right down to the extra iPhone charger in the living room and the worn out old sneakers that he wore to take out the trash.

"_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod,"_ Blaine rambled frantically. He burst into the bedroom and his fears were confirmed. Every last stitch of Josh's clothing was gone, every one of his toiletries, all of his electronics, _everything. _All except, Blaine noticed, the pictures of both him and Josh together.

They were the only evidence left that Josh had ever been there in the first place.

His heart started to pound and he was breathing heavily. There was no chance in hell he was going to be able to fend off the panic attack he was hurtling into. He made his way to the bed and dropped down on the edge of it, the dizziness of the attack zapping his strength.

Blaine deepened and slowed his breathing, counting as he took in deep gulps of air and blew them out again. When he finally felt like he was calm enough to function, he threw himself backwards on the bed to lay down for awhile.

There was a crinkling sound underneath him when he moved. He frowned and lifted up his rear end so he could grab it without actually getting up off the bed.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I am so sorry it had to be like this. I love you, I really do - I _adore_ you - but I just can't do this anymore. I can't be a dad. I never wanted this, but you were so excited, so happy that I just couldn't break your heart by telling you no. You are destined to be a father, Blaine, and you will be the best one that any child has ever had, but I'll just weigh you down. Your baby will be far better off with just one amazing daddy rather than one amazing daddy and one truly shitty one._

_I wish for you both a wonderfully happy, healthy life._

_Josh_

Up until that point, Blaine's eyes had been dry, his body too much in shock to worry about producing tears. But it was as if Josh's words opened the floodgates. He cried and cried until he fell asleep curled up with a pillow that smelled of Josh's cologne.

* * *

Tues, 10:52am

_Hey Blaine, your baby's got a taste for onion rings. Wanna go to the diner?_

Tues, 2:27pm

_Fucking heartburn. Your baby's cravings suck._

Tues, 5:18pm

_Weird - normally by now I'd've gotten a totally unnecessary apology for something you can't control._

Tues, 10:19pm

_I guess you're busy today. Oh well, talk to you soon!_

Wed, 12:17pm

_I just found a shop that has a whole section of personalized clothing for children of non-hetero couples. I may have purchased something for you guys! ;)_

Wed, 7:24pm

_Are you getting my texts?_

Thurs, 9:22am

_You must not be getting my texts. It's not like you to ignore your messages._

Thurs, 8:54pm

_Does my belly look bigger to you than it did on Monday? [attachment]_

Fri, 11:33am

_Now I know something's wrong. There's no way you'd ignore a belly pic._

Fri, 1:15pm

_I'm coming over._

* * *

_A/N: Your theories were all so much more complex than the reality. I can only hope you're not too disappointed!_


	10. Chapter 10

_knock knock knock_

"BLAINE! Open the door!"

Kurt waited a few moments and then pounded on the door harder.

"Come on, Blaine! I'm really worried about you!"

He jiggled the door handle just in case.

"Excuse me?"

Kurt spun around and almost knocked over a tiny, elderly woman who had somehow managed to sneak up on him.

"Oh, you scared me there for a second," he said, hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry. I tend to be pretty light on my feet." She paused and looked Kurt up and down from head to toe, as if she was sizing him up. "Are you pretty good friends with Blaine?"

"I like to think so," Kurt said carefully. "We haven't know each other for real long, but he never seems to hold anything back when we're talking."

"I'm his neighbor, Beverly Olsen."

Kurt stuck his hand out in greeting. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Kurt."

Beverly scoffed at his formality. "Just call me Bev. I'll cut right to the chase - I think something's wrong. On Monday I heard a bunch of shouting and loud noises coming from the hallway. I snuck a peek through the peephole, and I saw that man of his and a couple of friends with some suitcases and a bunch of boxes."

"Oh no," Kurt said. "You think...?"

Bev nodded, sure that Kurt was thinking the same thing she was. "Yeah, I think. I saw Blaine bounce into that apartment Monday evening, feet barely touching the ground, and I haven't heard a single sound since then. This building, though expensive to get into, isn't particularly well constructed, so I hear things, and I haven't heard his front door open or close this whole week."

"So that means he's probably..."

"Still in there," Bev finished.

"Shit," Kurt swore.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't, but he keeps a spare key along the top edge of his door."

Kurt nodded and went over to Blaine's door. He reached up, and sure enough, the key was there.

"Please let me know what's going on. Here's my number, you can text me."

Kurt raised his eyebrow; the seniors of her obvious age that he had met barely had cable, let alone cell phones that they used to text people with.

Bev caught his incredulous expression. "Oh please, Kurt. I have grandchildren. I am totally with it!"

Kurt smiled. He liked this lady a lot already.

He took a deep breath and inserted the key into the lock. "Here goes nothing..."

Once inside, he called out to Blaine again. "Blaine, where are you? Are you okay? It's me, Kurt."

He had never been inside Blaine's place before - Blaine had only ever been to Kurt's shared apartment - but even Kurt could tell there was something weird going on. He wandered around Blaine's home looking for his friend. He passed the kitchen, a bit taken aback by its condition. He had never guessed Blaine to be a slob, but apparently there was a first time for everything.

He continued on through the apartment, peeking into each room he went by. The living room was in shambles as well, a startling number of beer bottles strewn across the coffee table. He found a small bedroom on his left. It was obviously going to be the nursery - it was half painted in a soft, pale green with a creamy white chair rail and matching old fashioned wooden rocking chair in the corner. Had Kurt not been so worried about Blaine, he would have had oodles of decorating and design ideas to share, but he barely gave them a second thought before he moved toward the last door.

The door's path was blocked by a splintered wooden picture frame and shattered glass. It was photo side up, so Kurt sneaked a glance at it. Under regular circumstances, he would have awww'ed and cooed over it - Blaine and Josh were holding each other close, each of them mid-belly laugh, pure joy spread across their faces. It was a stunning scene. Instead, he could do nothing but get choked up for the man who was becoming one of his dearest friends. There was only one explanation for the state of the photo and Blaine's home in general, and Kurt was afraid to see how it had affected the man himself.

Kurt pushed open the door, the broken glass shards tinkling from the movement, and gasped at what he saw.

Blaine was lying on the bed curled up in the fetal position, facing the door, in a nest of rumpled bedding. Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine was still wearing the same clothes he had been wearing at the appointment that was almost five days past. The circles under Blaine's eyes were so dark that he almost looked as though he had black eyes, and fresh tear tracks shone amongst the dried ones on Blaine's cheeks. Blaine's body was twitching and trembling in his sleep. As Kurt stood there and watched his friend, his heart breaking for him, Blaine began to whimper and cry out.

_"Please don' go, Joshie, please..."_

Kurt approached the bed cautiously and delicately perched on the edge of it.

"Blaine," he called out softly, his hand reaching for Blaine's.

"Wake up Blaine, it's me, Kurt."

_"No Kur, go'way. S'all yer fault he left me..."_

Kurt briefly felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but he kept telling himself, _Blaine's asleep, he's not responsible for what he says in his sleep, he doesn't think that..._

_...Does he?_

Kurt wiped the negative thinking from his mind as much as he could and lightly grasped Blaine's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Blaine, come on, please wake up!"

He waited a few moments and then shook him a little harder. Blaine practically jumped out of his clothes, he was so startled.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I scared you, Blaine," Kurt apologized.

Blaine briefly looked expectantly at Kurt, but then his face crumbled and he melted into Kurt's shoulder.

"He's _gone,_" Blaine cried.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close into a tight hug, causing Blaine to weep even harder. "I know, sweetie, I know."

Blaine cried in Kurt's arms for what seemed like hours. Kurt's body already ached from the pregnancy, and his joints were screaming from being in the same position for so long, but he ignored it all.

After some time, Blaine's sobs faded into silence, a hitched breath or a sniff punctuating it here and there. Kurt, though happy to comfort his friend, breathed an internal sigh of relief when Blaine stirred and pulled away from him at last. He was stiff and several limbs had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," Blaine croaked.

"Nuh uh, nope. No apologies are being accepted 'cause they're not needed."

"Look at me. Thirty years old and still hysterical over a breakup just like a damn teenager."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, no offense or anything," Blaine backpedaled.

Kurt cracked a small smile. "None taken. I'm well aware that I act more like a grandparent than I do a nineteen-year-old. Besides, you guys had been together for a long time. You are allowed to take it hard."

Blaine began to tear up again. "Shit, how do I have any tears left?"

"We should probably get you hydrated - you're gonna be crying dust soon the way you're going at it," Kurt joked. He handed Blaine the nearly-depleted box of tissues from his bedside table and jogged to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He grabbed a granola bar for Blaine as well and returned to Blaine's room to give them to him.

"Well, I should probably go," Kurt said, looking hesitantly at the clock on his phone. "I've been here awhile and my roommates are probably wondering where the hell I am." He started heading for the door when a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stay with me."

"Huh?" Kurt said, flustered.

"Stay with me. Please? I'm tired of being alone, and it's obvious I'm not very good at it," Blaine said, gesturing at the shambles his room had become. "I don't have a guest bedroom anymore, but I have a really big bed... oh my god, I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. I can sleep on the couch, yeah. Definitely can sleep on the couch. Can't have a pregnant guy on my couch, that would be against some sort of 'carrier of my child' code or something, I think - "

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded.

"Oops."

"The rambling with you never ends, does it?"

"Not really, no."

Kurt was quiet for a few moments, thinking. Yes, Blaine had become a good friend, but since they were two gay men, and Kurt knew that Blaine was attracted to him, and he knew HE was most definitely attracted to Blaine, it probably was inappropriate to be staging sleepovers, especially since Blaine had just ended a long-term relationship. He was just about to tell Blaine so when he looked over at him. Blaine's eyes were downcast, his fingers idly picking at a pill in the fabric of his bedspread. The dejected look on his face made him look so young, like he was just a teenager again. As Kurt opened his mouth to tell Blaine no, Blaine looked up at him, an unintentional puppy dog look on his face.

Kurt was screwed.

"Okay. Let me just - oof."

Kurt suddenly found himself with Blaine wrapped around him. "Thank you."

"Ugh, _no_ thank you. Blaine, if we're gonna do this slumber party thing, I have conditions. For one thing, you _reek._ Look at you - your hair is a rat's nest, your clothes are five days old, and that stoner guy who creeps around in Central Park smells like a daisy compared to you."

Blaine lifted an arm and smelled his armpit and made a face - Kurt had a point, he was definitely ripe.

"I could shower," he acquiesced.

"Yes, you certainly could. Now, I'm gonna lay in this bed with you 'cause neither one of us needs to sleep on a couch, which means that you are also going to change, and preferably burn, the bedding in here. Lastly, you're going to do something about all the trash in the kitchen and living room. We live in New York, Blaine. You've practically left out engraved invitations for roaches and rats."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll clean up," Blaine said, not without a slight smile on his lips. He was beginning to love Kurt's take charge attitude; he hoped it was a trait he would pass on to the baby.

"I'm gonna run to my apartment real quick to check in and grab a few things and I'll be back here in an hour, okay? Can I trust you to get this place back together by then?"

"Yes _Dad_," Blaine teased.

It took a little more than the hour that Kurt was gone to get himself and his home cleaned up, but since he had made a "valiant effort," in Kurt's words, he agreed to help Blaine with the rest. Kurt insisted on making the bed even though by then it was about eight o'clock at night, saying, "Your bedding is fabulous, Blaine. You should enjoy it all you can." Really, in Kurt's eyes, it was an excuse to sit _on _the bed rather than get _in_ the bed for as long as possible. He was worried about the awkwardness of sharing a bed - _No,_ sleeping in the same bed. They were NOT sharing a bed. That implied intimacy, which they weren't.

Intimate, that is.

_Oh crap, this is gonna be a long night_, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Lookie all the reviews and followers! I've never had this much attention so quickly to one of my fics before. Y'all must love your mpreg, dontcha? :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Mmm_, Kurt thought. _I don't remember Blaine bringing in a body pillow for me to sleep with, but I have _GOT_ to get me one of these. Nothing hurts anymore._ He shifted and snuggled up to the pillow some more, his eyes shooting open when the pillow snuggled right back. The "pillow" also hummed contently and began caressing the gentle swell of his belly.

_Oh shit._ BLAINE.

The awkwardness increased when an obviously still asleep Blaine shifted and what could only be explained as morning wood rubbed firmly against Kurt's ass through his thin pajama pants.

Kurt laid there feigning sleep, trying to figure out how he should get out of the situation he was in. He was terrified his breathing was going to give him away - it had increased to near hyperventilation levels. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long.

_"Fuck,"_ Blaine swore in a whisper. The comforting heat practically jumped away from Blaine's body as he pulled away from Kurt and nearly ran into the bathroom. Kurt sighed heavily, thankful for the opportunity to think for a moment and calm himself down.

_Okay,_ he thought. _This doesn't have to be weird. I'll just take my cues from Blaine._

Which ended up being Blaine ignoring the whole thing entirely. He snuck out of the bathroom quietly, obviously trying not to wake Kurt.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Nah, it's okay, I think my body was ready to get up. Everything okay? You took off out of bed awfully fast."

"Um, no! No problem. None at all. I just really had to pee, ya know? Like, NOW."

Kurt shrugged internally. So he was going to go the ignoring route. Okie dokie. When in Rome...

"Believe me, I know. This kid isn't big enough to sit on my bladder yet, but he or she is still doing its best to make me go forty times a day anyway." They both chuckled.

Kurt made his excuses to leave soon after. He was respecting Blaine's unspoken decision not to address the pink elephant in the bed, but try as he might, he knew it was going to get weird if he stayed too much longer. It was just as well, because Blaine's close proximity had stirred up feelings inside him that he was going to have to address himself.

* * *

Kurt walked into his apartment an hour later, thanking whatever deity that was listening for the empty loft; someone or something was on his side that day. Kurt made a beeline for his bedside table and dug deep underneath all the various flotsam that ended up in his drawer for his most loyal friends: his Rabbit and the totally amazing tube of warming lube that he had found on his trip to the Museum of Sex.

With his body as "awake" as it was at that moment, it wasn't going to take much.

* * *

If the walls in Blaine's apartment could talk, they would've been gossiping about the squelching noises coming from Blaine's room. The door had barely closed behind Kurt before Blaine was drenching his fingers in lube and taking himself in hand. He was in no mood or condition to go slow and build himself up. He needed to come, like _yesterday_, and his hands were working himself into a frenzy.

"I can't fall for my surrogate, I can't fall for my surrogate, I can't - _oh god_ - fall for my - _fuck -_ surrogate, I can't... _KURT!" _he chanted, gasping Kurt's name as he hurtled over the edge.

Blaine laid back on the bed, panting as he came down from his orgasm. The orgasm that was the best one he'd had in a long time.

_Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest_, he thought.

_What the _HELL_ am I going to do?_


	12. Chapter 12

Another few weeks passed before Blaine and Kurt saw each other again. There were no appointments scheduled, and Kurt texted daily with a status update, which was usually _Nothing new to report. Baby and I are doing fine! _or something like that. Blaine was admittedly avoiding Kurt on purpose - he was terrified that somehow, some way, he might be wearing the fact that he got off to the thought of Kurt all over his face, and he didn't want to give Kurt the chance to figure it out.

In his shared loft a few minutes away, Kurt was doing the same thing. On his part, though, it wasn't so much that he was embarrassed, or that he felt in any way guilty for fantasizing about Blaine - it was more that it had been mere DAYS since Blaine's breakup, and he knew it wasn't a good time to confess any feelings of affection or attraction. Didn't stop him from wanting to, though.

Wed, 11:52am

_Blaine - Doctor's appointment next week Monday at 11 - you in?_

Wed, 11:57am

_Absolutely! I'll be there with bells on!_

Wed, 12:00pm

_You come in wearing bells, you're going out with a limp._

Wed, 12:04pm

_Correction: I'll be there or be square._

Wed, 12:10pm

_You're already square. You wear bowties and cardigans like a grandpa and you use phrases like be there or be square._

Wed, 12:13pm

_I'll see you at 11._

Wed, 12:15pm

_Better._

* * *

The doctor's appointment was status quo: Kurt peed in a cup and got felt up with really cold hands, and all the baby's vitals were healthy as could be. Blaine couldn't believe that it had been seventeen weeks already - and six weeks since Josh had left him without a trace.

After Blaine rejoined the rest of the world after his five day freakout, he had spent some time trying to track down Josh. He felt he deserved some answers, though his note had been pretty clear about what the problem was. Josh had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, though. His friends hadn't heard from him, and the ones who Blaine guessed had helped Josh move out weren't talking. Due to confidentiality agreements, Josh's employer wasn't allowed to tell Blaine where his last paychecks were being sent. His cell phone had been cancelled, and his mail had just stopped arriving. He was just... gone.

Kurt was adamant that Blaine not think about him any more than necessary.

"He ran out on a great thing, Blaine. He doesn't deserve your thoughts or your tears. I know you're not going to get over him overnight, but you will in time. Having the baby around will help," Kurt had said.

Blaine wasn't so sure about that, the baby being a physical reminder of why Josh left in the first place, but he was going to do his darnedest to forget that he or she was ever a factor to begin with.

He was going to be the best damn dad ever, with or without Josh.

Kurt and Blaine left the obstetrician's office after scheduling the next appointment - _the_ ultrasound - and decided to lunch at a nearby cafe. Blaine couldn't sit still, he was so giddy. Kurt just looked as though he was going to fall over.

"Kurt? Did you get the number of that semi-truck that hit you?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt looked up at him and glared. Blaine raised his hands up in surrender, and Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't get any sleep. It's bad enough my body is shifting around to make room for this baby, which means my joints hurt like _all_ the time, and it doesn't help any that my roommates just finished all their finals at school and are celebrating. Very, very loudly. And they eat all my food. I spend my food budget on nutritious things for the baby and they take it all. And I'm too tired to yell at anyone for it." Kurt's rant was punctuated by a yawn so big Blaine could see his tonsils.

"Move in with me," Blaine blurted out.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Move in with me. Just until the baby is born. It's just me and I don't party so it will be quiet. And not only will I not eat your food, I'll even cook it for you."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I _can't._ My roommates depend on my share of the rent - we won't make it without it - and it's closer to work... And Blaine, you don't even have room for me."

"Kurt, you NEED to take better care of yourself. If you're not getting enough rest and nutrients, both of you are going to suffer. Just... hear me out. Rent issue - I own this place so there's no rent, so your share of the rent can still go to keep your name on your portion of your lease. You only have a twin size bed, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that's all I had room for."

"Let's dismantle it and have your friends bring it over. We'll put it in the nursery and it'll be small enough that I can decorate around it. As far as work goes, it's only two subway stops farther. I know you like to walk to get your exercise, but you can, and probably should at this point, take advantage of the subway."

This was going to be one hot mess, Kurt was certain of it. But as much as he loved his roommates, he was just so tired. And the thought of a little peace and quiet on occasion? Heavenly.

Maybe it would be okay...

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine, all prepared for Kurt to fight him on it, began to protest. "C'mon Kurt, you know this could be a - what did you say?"

"I said, okay, I'll do it."

"Wow, I was prepared for a much bigger debate over this," Blaine admitted. "I could've whipped out flow charts and everything."

Kurt smiled wanly. "To be brutally honest, I don't know how this living together thing, however temporarily, is going to go, but I do know one thing for sure. I'm _tired._ Day to day life while you're growing another human being is draining, and I don't know how much longer I can go without a good night's sleep."

"Well, you're not going to have to wonder that much longer," Blaine said firmly. "I've got a neighbor with a large vehicle in the garage here that will let me borrow it - let's go get your things and your bed and get you settled."

It took the rest of the afternoon and several of his roommates' help, but Kurt was settled in the guest bedroom of Blaine's home. Kurt wanted nothing more than to crash, but Blaine insisted on cooking him a meal first. Kurt could already tell that Blaine was going to be a hovering mother hen, but he figured it would be better than dealing with the ungrateful oafs he had been living with up until that day. It didn't hurt that Blaine was a great cook, too. Maybe he could finally get his energy up and stop feeling like shit.

When Kurt was finally ready to go to bed, Blaine stopped by his new temporary digs and popped his head in the door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he said.

"Oh! Well, goodnight!" he said. Blaine started to turn from the door to go to his own room when Kurt called out. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for this," Kurt said gratefully. "I know you've got an ulterior motive in inviting me to stay here to keep your kid healthy and all that, but I appreciate you going out of your way to make me feel comfortable. I feel better than I have in months and I just got here. So yeah, thanks."

Blaine smiled. "You're more than welcome. And yeah, I'm doing this because of the baby, but also because you've become a great friend, and I take care of my own. You are most welcome here, Kurt."

Blaine left the room, and Kurt snuggled down into his covers. His bed was never the most comfortable thing in the world, but the change in location made all the difference. Kurt drifted off into the most restful sleep he'd had ever since moving to New York.

* * *

A/N: Some of you have expressed concern that things are moving too fast in this fic. Normally I would slow things down, but I am writing this fic in response to a kink meme prompt which kind of dictates the speed they go at. I invite you to look at my profile page to find the link to the prompt (if I paste it here, FFN will blank out too much of it to figure out). I'm taking a little bit of license but I interpret it as the prompter wanting these things while Kurt's still pregnant so it does move a little quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt couldn't sleep. The following afternoon was the big ultrasound, the twenty week one. His mind was going a mile a minute - would it be a boy or a girl, would it look more like him or like Blaine, was it healthy, and a million and one more questions. He was terrified, too, to get any more attached to this baby than he already was.

"_KURT!" _Blaine shrieked from his bedroom. Kurt sat bolt upright in bed at the sound.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt called concernedly. He was answered by troubled groans and whimpers. Kurt rolled out of his bed and pulled on his robe, padding softly in bare feet down the hall to Blaine's room.

"_Kurt, baby, nooooo... don't leave me..." _Blaine cried in his sleep.

Kurt was afraid to wake him. Blaine had had nightmares before in his presence, and he sometimes thrashed out when he was woken abruptly before he realized where he was and who was there with him. Rather than risk bodily harm, Kurt tried something new - he shimmied underneath the covers on Blaine's bed as carefully as his swollen belly would allow and spooned himself up behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around Blaine's waist.

Surprisingly, rather than waking in a panic, Blaine hummed contentedly and snuggled up in Kurt's embrace as closely as he could. He sighed a happy sigh and slipped deeper into sleep with a slight smile on his face. Kurt laid with Blaine in his arms for about twenty minutes before deciding to try to go back to his own bed. He carefully extracted his arms from around Blaine and laid on his back for a few moments while he contemplated the best way to sneak away from the bed without jostling Blaine.

The minute Blaine's sleeping body sensed Kurt's new distance away from him, Blaine rolled over and fitted his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and threw his arm over Kurt's tummy.

_Well, I guess I'm staying here tonight, _thought Kurt. He reached behind Blaine and drew the comforter more snugly over them both before allowing himself to drift off to dreamland himself.

* * *

Blaine woke up feeling warm. _Too_ warm. And his pillow was moving. He pried open his sleep-weary eyes and found himself laying on Kurt's chest, face to bump with his stomach.

_Crap. Not again._

Not that he didn't love waking up this way. Had he not been immediately concerned with not freaking Kurt out with his raging hard-on, he would have sincerely enjoyed waking up with Kurt the first time they fell asleep together.

But why was he here?

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt's beautiful face, relaxed in slumber. A large lock of hair had worked itself loose and was dangling right in Kurt's eyes, moving slightly whenever his exhaled breaths caught it just right. Blaine reached up and carefully swept the hair out of his eyes, but despite the feather-light touch, Kurt still woke up.

"Hmm, wha...?" he mumbled, his voice low and rough from sleep.

"You're here," Blaine said.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah." Kurt scooted up into a sitting position and stretched his arms, yawning widely. "You were having some sort of nightmare, I think? I didn't want to wake you so I just kind of laid down with you. You were on me like a pig in mud as soon as you sensed me here, you cuddle whore."

Blaine chuckled. "Boy have you got me pegged. My friends have called me a cuddle whore since high school. I wonder what I was dreaming about..."

"I have no idea, but you calmed right down once I got here, so it must not've been too bad." Kurt swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, stretching his back and rubbing his belly absently. "I need to go get ready - we've got the ultrasound today and ... "

_We've got the ultrasound..._

The moment Kurt said the word ultrasound, Blaine's nightmare came rushing back to him.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay," Blaine chanted, attempting to reassure himself.

"Talk to me, Blaine."

"I dreamed that we found out at the ultrasound that there was something wrong with the baby and it was too late to save him and then I lost you right after him."

Kurt sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, I am just fine, and I know the baby's going to be perfect. Now that I'm finally eating better and get some decent sleep, I'm starting to feel even better than I did before I got pregnant. You're not going to lose us."

"I know. Rationally, I know everything is okay, but fuck if that didn't seem real. I don't think I could survive losing my child and the man I lo - uh, consider to be my best friend in the world at the same time."

_Jesus, Blaine, what the fuck was that? _he asked himself. _God I hope Kurt didn't hear that._

"C'mon, Blaine." Kurt got back up from the bed and bent over to grab Blaine's hand, urging him to stand up. "Let's get ready to go, and then we'll go to the clinic. Then you can see with your own eyes that everything is just perfect." Kurt made to go toward the bathroom but stopped halfway there. "Him, huh?"

"Daddy's intuition, I guess. I just can't picture a girl for some reason."

"That's sweet. Well, we'll see how right you are in a couple of hours. For what it's worth, though, I think you're right."

Kurt went into the bathroom and began to get ready. He had caught Blaine's slip up, but he couldn't afford to get his hopes up. After all, this was still, first and foremost, a business transaction.

_A business transaction._

Not for the first time, Kurt wondered if all of this was going to be worth it in the end.

* * *

_A/N: Mini timeline - Josh left when Kurt was about 11 weeks, and we're just approaching 20 weeks here._


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi boys!" The obstetrician, Dr. Hansen, called out when she entered the exam room that Kurt and Blaine were waiting in, somewhat impatiently.

"I'm thirty years old, when are people going to stop calling me boy?" Blaine grumbled.

"When you stop looking like you could still be in high school with this one," she said, pointing at Kurt.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be indignant. "I'm not in high school anymore!"

"Yeah? For how long?" Dr. Hansen challenged.

"Um, a year," Kurt said quietly.

"HAH! I rest my case. Now, are you ready to see the little bugger that's been wreaking havoc with your body for the last five months, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "This baby better be pretty damn adorable for me to forgive the puke fountains with no warning I've been experiencing. I mean, one minute I'm minding my own business and the next, I'm covered in everything I've eaten in the last week without even knowing it was coming. It's a damn good thing I can't fit into my designer clothes any more, or else this child and I would be sitting down for a very serious talk."

Smiling, Dr. Hansen nodded in agreement. "I can sympathize with you. My second child did the same thing to me. But she's worth it. They're all worth it."

Dr. Hansen couldn't miss the wistful look that crossed Kurt's face, and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was easy for her to forget that this was a surrogate and his client and not two men in a committed relationship. Especially with these two; Kurt and Blaine acted more like a couple deeply in love than a lot of her married patients did.

She was rooting for them to work it out - she had a gut feeling it would happen somehow, some way.

"Now Kurt, I've got a few routine things to check out on you and the baby before we head on over to the ultrasound room. Shall I have Blaine step outside? Or -"

" I've had what feels like half of Manhattan looking all up in my business already, what's one more?"

Dr. Hansen laughed. "And it doesn't get any better, either. The hospital where you'll give birth is a teaching hospital, and we don't get a lot of male carriers in, so you may see a few more people there."

"For fuck's sake," Kurt muttered. "Are they gonna put me on Jumbotron, too?"

"If you want!" Dr. Hansen said cheerfully.

Kurt groaned.

"It's okay, Kurt, I'll turn around. Preserve your dignity for one more day, anyway."

Blaine turned to face the door and pretended to read some of the posters they had displayed there. Behind him, Kurt shrieked.

"Jesus, what do you people have against warming things up in this place?"

Blaine stifled a giggle as much as he could. He really hoped their... uh, _his_... baby got Kurt's sense of humor.

With a little bit cleaner language, of course.

"Shit!" Kurt yelped. "You did that on purpose!"

"I warned you!" Dr. Hansen replied.

After a few more minutes, Blaine heard the paper on the exam table crinkle as Kurt slid off it to stand up and get dressed.

"You owe me dinner now, Doctor. I think I put out enough for you on that table to earn it," Kurt said sarcastically. Both Blaine and Dr. Hansen burst out into laughter.

"All right, boys - uh, _gentlemen_ - time to move on to the best part of our visit! If you'll just follow me, I'll set you up with Ginger, our ultrasound tech, and you can get that look you're dying to see."

Blaine nearly clapped his hands and squealed, he was so excited. Kurt was more subdued, trying desperately to not get too excited. It would make it all the more difficult later on if he saw now what he would be missing out on in the future.

Together they trooped down the hall to the room where the ultrasound would take place. Blaine, with all his gentlemanly habits, tried to take Kurt's arm to guide him, but Kurt shook his arm away, having none of it. Today was not a day Kurt could handle anything that endeared Blaine or the baby to him more than they were already. He felt bad when a flash of hurt crossed Blaine's face, but Kurt was in survival mode.

"Hop up, Kurt!" Dr. Hansen gestured to the exam table.

"Oh yay, more paper to lay on. My favorite," he deadpanned.

"If you prefer, we could leave everyone's back sweat on here just for you," she snarked right back.

"Point taken. Let's do this."

Ginger, the tech, came in and introduced herself. Then she began directing Kurt how to shift his body on the table to get the best view.

Blaine had been looking forward to more Kurt-isms when the cool conductive gel was applied to his belly, but Kurt was oddly silent. Stoic, actually, when Blaine took a look at him. Kurt almost looked like an actor slipping into a character - a character that was very unlike the real him.

Blaine snapped to attention, though, when he saw the screen of the machine flicker on in his peripheral vision, and promptly pushed his worries about Kurt to the side. He would think about that later.

Ginger chuckled as she went about her setup.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"You," she said. "You're practically vibrating. It's adorable."

"I've wanted kids pretty much since I knew what being a parent was. And then it got worse, of course, when I came out and realized how much harder it would be for a gay man to become a parent, since you always want what you can't have. So this? Is a long time coming. I can't help it."

Ginger nodded. "I love it when I get to see parents this excited about having a baby. It's not always the case." She glanced at Kurt, whose expression and demeanor was, unfortunately, more common than not. She didn't understand why one partner could be so happy and the other, so... not. But it was not her business, so she continued on with her job.

"Here we go, gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for. Are we finding out gender?"

"YES!" Blaine said loudly. The only thing missing was the fist pump.

Ginger looked at Kurt for his answer. "Whatever he wants," Kurt said softly.

"All righty then." She placed the wand against Kurt's stomach and the picture on the screen came to life.

"Oh my gosh," she said, giggling. "Good thing you want to know, 'cause there is no way we could hide _that_! Your little boy wants you to know exactly who he is."

"It's a boy," Blaine mouthed. He didn't seem to be able to use his voice, he was so choked up with emotion.

"Let's see, here's his hands - I think I see all the fingers - and the feet - same with all the toes... the heart looks good so far." She took some measurements. "Yep, he's growing just fine - he's exactly the size he should be. As far as I can tell, this little guy is healthy as a horse. You want pictures and a DVD and all that I assume?"

Blaine could do nothing but nod. He was sitting in stunned silence, mesmerized by the sight of his son on the screen. His _son_.

"My _god,_ Kurt!" he breathed, finally regaining his power of speech. "Look! It's our son! He's beautiful! Isn't he just stunning?"

Expecting to hear a voice sounding just as excited as his did, Blaine was confused to hear nothing.

"Kurt?" Blaine tore his eyes away from the screen and turned to look Kurt in the face.

His heart clenched when he saw Kurt's face, his eyes screwed up as tightly as they could go, an anguished look on his face. A few tears managed to escape the prison of Kurt's eyelids.

"Kurt, honey, why are you crying? Are you okay?" Blaine asked with great concern, the baby completely forgotten at this point.

"Just _stop,_ Blaine," Kurt demanded.

"Stop what?

"It's not OUR son, Blaine. It's YOURS. At the end of this, you get a precious little human being to take home and mold and shape and care for and love, and I get NOTHING. I can't even look at the damn screen 'cause just hearing the proud daddy in your voice alone is enough to kill me - I can't imagine the pain if I actually took a look and got to see what I can't have. My heart isn't completely broken yet, and I'd like to keep it that way." Kurt looked over at Ginger, who was busy making herself as invisible as possible. "Are we done here?"

"Um, uh, yeah, we are - just let me press a couple more buttons... " she said, hurriedly tapping a few keys on her machine. "Okay, we're done."

Kurt jumped up and frantically resituated his clothing. Without a word, he ran through the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried helplessly, but Kurt was already gone.

Blaine sat in stunned silence for a few moments.

"Are your legs broken?"

Blaine whipped his head around to find the source of the voice. Ginger.

"I said are your legs broken?"

"No..."

"Well go get him!" Ginger urged him.

"Oh! Right!" He dashed toward the door but stopped right at the edge. "Is there anything you need for me before - "

"Shoo! Get! We'll call you."

"Right!"

Blaine rushed down the hall, pausing at the reception desk. "Did you see -?" he breathily asked the woman sitting there. She merely pointed toward the door - she was used to seeing many an upset pregnant person fly through the office.

"Thanks!" He rushed into the stairwell, choosing to take the quicker way down rather than the easier way. He stopped to look around when he reached street level.

"Excuse me," he asked a woman who looked as though she had been standing outside the office for awhile. "Did you happen to see a pregnant man come through here?" She nodded. "Where did he go?"

"Down in the subway."

"_Fuck,_" he cursed, knowing that once Kurt made it below ground, it would be nearly impossible to find him. Especially since he would have no way of knowing which direction Kurt was planning on going - it wasn't necessary to use the subway to get to either Blaine's place or the loft Kurt had shared with his friends.

Blaine leaned up against the building, allowing his knees to slowly give way, and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He pulled out his iPhone, praying for a phone message he knew darn well wasn't there, but he was still crushed when his voicemail was as empty as he had expected.

With a shaking voice, he dialed Kurt's phone and left a message for Kurt.

_"Kurt, PLEASE come back. I'm so worried about you. I have been told I'm completely oblivious multiple times, and I guess I've never really realized it til now because I had no clue how you were feeling. And I need to. Please come and talk to me, or call me - any minute of any day and I'll answer, I promise. You are so important to me for a million different reasons that don't even involve the baby, and a whole bunch that do. I care about you so much and I'm desperate to know that you're all right. Please..."_

He sat for awhile on the cold, hard cement until his butt started to hurt. Heaving a great big sigh, he peeled himself off the pavement and headed for home. He could only hope that Kurt was waiting for him when he got there, but he knew in his heart he wouldn't be.

* * *

_A/N: Kurt's really trying to distance himself now. Poor kid didn't realize how hard this would be..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Really short chapter - sorry!_

* * *

Blaine sat in his apartment, holding down the couch for hours on end, staring vacantly at the door and willing it to open. He didn't want to even get up to pee, because using the bathroom would take him away from his post, and what if Kurt chose _that exact moment_ to come home?

_Home_.

He had started using that word because his place hadn't really seemed like home until Kurt arrived. It hadn't even felt that way when Josh was still there. And with Kurt's absence, it was suddenly back to being merely a few walls and a roof.

_Kurt_ was his home.

A fresh wave of emotion washed over Blaine.

_Please come home soon..._

* * *

Kurt trudged slowly toward Blaine's apartment. He hadn't been in contact with him for several days. After the appointment, he had immediately gone to his friend Elliott's studio where he stayed for a couple of nights, but after a hell of a talk, Elliott figuratively kicked him in the rear and sent him on his way home to Blaine.

_Home._

It took Kurt several days and a couple of very long, intense chats with his friend, but he had finally come to realize that it wasn't the place he lived, but the person he lived with, that was home, and that was what terrified him. He and Blaine were becoming far too close for what their situation was, and as much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to do something to stop it. Though he was the younger by over ten years, he was going to have to be the one to step up and make the adult decision. He couldn't let his libido get in the way this time. Blaine still wasn't ready for a new relationship so soon, and they had a contract that Kurt had to make good on. This couldn't happen.

Kurt reached Blaine's apartment and stood outside the building for awhile, psyching himself up to pick up his feet and go inside.

It had to be done...


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine heard a quiet jingle of keys outside his front door and sat immediately at attention on the couch, cocking his head to listen and praying he hadn't just been hearing things. He froze in place, waiting, afraid to breathe.

Then, a sharp click, and then the creak of squeaky door hinges...

Kurt was (gently) attacked, out of nowhere, by 150lbs of sobbing, hugging mess named Blaine.

"Don't you ever, _ever,_ do that to me again," Blaine scolded, his words muffled by Kurt's shoulder where his face was buried. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I just had to get away... I needed time to think. Um, can we sit down? I just walked about forty blocks to get here - "

"Kurt! You shouldn't be walking that far in your condition! Here, let me - " Blaine tried to grab Kurt's hand to lead him to the couch, but Kurt yanked it away.

"Blaine, I'm _fine._ I'm just a little tired. I can sit down all by myself, you know," he said a little snappishly.

Blaine was a bit taken aback - he wasn't used to Kurt speaking to him like that. Kurt saw the expression on his face and sighed.

"We need to talk."

_We need to talk._ Some of the worst words that anyone could ever hear.

"Oh my god, you're breaking our contract and taking the baby away!"

"What? No. Not, Blaine. I'm still going to give you the baby, I just - I think I should move out."

"That's almost as bad!" Blaine whined.

"Blaine, we're getting way too close. I know you like having me around and taking care of me and all that, but in the long run, this is all going to be really damaging for me. I'm going to have to detach myself later and go about my usual life and I can't do that if I'm not allowed to lift a finger by the man I'm carrying a baby for."

"Kurt, please don't go," Blaine begged. "Where would you go? Back to that loft? You said yourself you don't get enough sleep or food when you live there. You've looked so much more healthy since you moved in now that you don't have to fight for the things you need. Please, Kurt. I will do whatever you need. But stay here with me. For both of your sakes."

_Because I love you_ were the words that remained unsaid.

"I think I should leave for both of OUR sakes," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "I severely underestimated the amount of attachment I would feel to this baby. I didn't think I would ever have a paternal bone in my body. I thought I hated kids. But I was really wrong about myself. I can't be around you and your excitement. It KILLS me to see how excited you are and know that I won't be here to share in it. And you seem to forget all the time that I won't be. The crash when I remember... it's excruciating, Blaine. I need to pull way, way back before I can't."

Blaine was in tears by now. "Please don't go, Kurt, I beg you."

"Blaine..."

"Okay, fine. But don't go back to the loft. Your needs aren't respected there. It's not as bad if you're not pregnant, but you need to be able to take care of yourself. Do you have any other friends you can stay with?"

Kurt considered the question. He didn't really have a lot of friends in New York, and most of them lived in the loft. "I suppose I could ask Elliott. He lives alone. Or maybe Adam... no, wait, I think he goes back to England soon."

"Well, ask Elliott, then. In the meantime we can just be like ships passing in the night. I just hope you'll still let me go with you to appointments where you get to see the baby."

"Oh god, yes, Blaine, you have to know that I'll never keep you from him. I'm just the delivery service! I just can't do the emotional attachment anymore. I'll break."

Blaine nodded, resigned. "Let me know when you know anything about new living arrangements."

Kurt reached out his arms, offering Blaine a hug, but Blaine shook his head. "No, you needed your space, now I need mine. I'll be in my room if you need me." For the first time ever since Kurt moved into the apartment, Blaine closed his door and locked it behind him.

Kurt went to his own room, the nursery, and flopped down on his bed. He didn't think his heart could hurt much more than it did right then, but he knew it was possible and that it was going to happen if he didn't get out of there soon. He picked up his phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Hey Elliott? Can I ask a favor?"


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I promise you, things are going to start getting interesting now!_

* * *

Elliott was agreeable to the change in Kurt's living arrangements, but it was going to be another two weeks before Elliott could make sufficient space for Kurt and his things. Blaine was secretly thrilled that Kurt wasn't leaving right away; it would give him time to soak up as much of Kurt's presence as possible, even if he wasn't supposed to be spending as much time with him as he had been.

They came to an unspoken agreement: Kurt would have the run of the apartment while Blaine was at work, and most of Kurt's now fewer-and-farther-between shifts were at times of day when Blaine was home. They came together at mealtimes, now sitting at opposite sides of the table rather than the same side, and focused more on small talk than the deep thoughts that they used to, but Blaine didn't care. As long as Kurt was still under his roof, he was happy.

About five days into their new normal, Blaine came home from work after only a half day spent in the office. He had just finished up with a difficult client, miraculously pulling off a success story, and he was looking forward to marathoning all the TV shows that had been piling up on his DVR for the past several months with his feet kicked up and a celebratory beer in hand.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Normally when he got home, he'd call out to Kurt, warning him that he was no longer alone in the apartment, but because he wasn't there at the usual time, he didn't think to alert Kurt of his presence. He headed toward his bedroom to change into his comfiest extended TV watching attire, but as he approached Kurt's room, he heard a cry. Blaine couldn't quite place it. It wasn't a cry of happiness or distress, but more one of... frustration?

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He swung open the door without knocking. "Can I help you... with... something...?"

"Oh my GOD!" Kurt yelped. He was laying spread eagle on his bed, not a stitch of clothing on him. He had jerked his hands away from his crotch, but Blaine had seen enough to know that Kurt had been pleasuring himself. Or trying to, anyway.

"Blaine, don't you fucking KNOCK?" Kurt shouted, scrambling to cover himself up. There was no reply. "Blaine? What the hell?"

Blaine had been entranced by the site before him.

"Kurt, you are so incredibly beautiful," he breathed.

"I'm what? Blaine, are you high?"

"Just on the sight of you. You're _perfect._"

Kurt blushed a deep red. He mumbled something completely incomprehensible to Blaine.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Kurt shook his head, not wanting to repeat what he just said. Blaine urged him on. "Come on, Kurt, you can tell me anything."

"I said, what would be perfect would be if I could _come_, all right? _God..._ I'm so fucking horny, but I can't get my hands in the right position to do anything about it around this _stupid_ belly of mine," he said, defeated.

"Hey," Blaine soothed. "That 'stupid belly' of yours is beautiful. You're creating someone who is going to completely change my life for the better - how is that stupid?"

Blaine approached the bed carefully. "And you - oh my god are you sexy. You are just about the hottest thing I've ever seen." He traced his fingertips along Kurt's cheek, making him shudder with need. "Please, Kurt. Let me help you. Let me make you feel _amazing_."

A conflicted Kurt laid silence while his mind warred with itself. On one hand, how in the world was he ever going to get any distance from Blaine if he slept with him? On the other, his body was overrun with hormones that he was struggling to do anything about - one good orgasm might do him a world of good...

Blaine took Kurt's hesitation as a no and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "It's okay, Kurt. I'll just - " His words were interrupted by Kurt grabbing a handful of Blaine's collar and yanking him down to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"_Holy SHIT_," Blaine whispered when they broke apart. He had NEVER had a kiss that incredible before, and he and Josh had had a pretty good intimate life. Just one kiss with Kurt topped almost all of Blaine's previous sexual experiences combined (there was that _one_ time in Vegas, but who was counting?).

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, which were sparkling, for the answer to just one very important question. "Kurt, you have to tell me - I'll stop any time, or I'll stop now, and this doesn't have to change anything, but _fuck..._ can I? Say it, out loud."

Kurt bit his lip, then nodded. "Yes, Blaine. _Please_. I need it so bad."

Blaine took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Okay. Yes, okay." He leaned forward to continue kissing Kurt, but Kurt pressed his palm to Blaine's chest, stopping him before Blaine could reach his lips.

"Wait." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. "You know this doesn't mean we're together, right? I have needs, and you're here, and ridiculously hot and - um - I mean, um. Yeah." Kurt fumbled his words nervously.

He didn't catch the brief look of disappointment that flashed across Blaine's face before he schooled his face into a more stoic look. "Of course. Bros helping bros. Right. That's all it is."

_Not if I can fucking help it, _Blaine thought.

"Okay."


	18. Chapter 18

_Just a note: I've alluded to it several times before, but since it wasn't obvious to a few of you, yes, Kurt does have a boypussy in this fic. Consider that your official "warning."_

* * *

Blaine took a moment, now that he had officially given the go ahead, to drink in the sight before him. Kurt was stunning. Blaine hadn't seen _that_ many men naked - he preferred to be in a relationship before sex became involved - but he knew that Kurt completely blew all of them out of the water.

He was so lucky.

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. He felt Blaine's gaze on him and wasn't used to so much direct attention. Especially when he was the only one who was completely nude.

"Um, Blaine?"

"God, look at you."

Kurt shrugged. "It's just me. Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Really, Kurt? If you truly believe you are nothing special, then I have a lot more work to do than I thought I had. I'm going to have to spend some time showing you that you are, indeed, something special."

"Is that something you can do naked?"

"What?" Kurt reached up and began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt in response. "Oh, right!" Blaine jumped up and nearly shredded the offending garments in his attempt to strip as quickly as possible. Kurt grew more and more aroused as each bit of Blaine's skin appeared. The orgasm that he had been desperately seeking suddenly felt all the more necessary.

Rejoining Kurt, Blaine ran his fingers down the side of Kurt's cheek and cupped his chin, pulling Kurt to him gently for a sweet kiss. He slowly inched his way down Kurt's body, stopping to leisurely worship it with his mouth or his fingertips. He learned that his hot breath behind Kurt's ear made him shudder, a nip to his collarbone made him cry out, a feather-light brush against a nipple made him gasp...

And a light suck on that same extra-sensitive nipple caused him to buck so hard he nearly knocked Blaine off the bed.

"Holy shit, Blaine!" Kurt yelped.

"You like that, huh?"

"You fucking _think_?" he panted out. Smirking, Blaine leaned over and began licking and biting the same nipple and pinching the other.

"Blaine, I need more," Kurt begged.

"Okay."

_Okay._ Shit, how did he do this? Aside from extremely basic line art drawings in his junior high's sex ed books, Blaine had never actually seen a vagina before. He had known he was gay before he had developed any urges to seek out porn, so when he did, he went straight to the dick pics and bypassed everything else completely.

But now... now there was an exquisite man laid out before him, between his legs a pussy soaked with desire and needing to be touched, and any thought of cocks went out the window.

Still laying chest to chest at an angle on top of Kurt, Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's body slowly, taking the time to pay extra special attention to a freckle here, a birthmark there, and the few stretchmarks that Kurt had tried so hard to thwart but insisted on gracing his near flawless skin anyway. Kurt loathed them but Blaine thought they were perfect; after all , they were a direct result of the precious gift Kurt was giving Blaine.

"Dammit, Blaine, you are a fucking tease!" Kurt gasped out. "Would you get _on_ with it?"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Blaine said, chuckling at Kurt's frustration. He loved that he could make Kurt feel like this.

After a few moments spent worshiping Kurt's inner thighs (to which Kurt threatened to "squeeze his head and pop it like a zit" with them if he didn't move on "RIGHT. THIS. FUCKING. SECOND, BLAINE!"), he took a deep breath and looked at his final destination.

Like many venturing into sex for the very first time, Blaine was nervous. He was no virgin, but this was, so to say, virgin territory for him.

Kurt, sensing his uncertainty, whispered, "Just touch me, Blaine. There's no wrong way to do this."

Blaine nodded. He slowly reached out a finger and hesitantly dragged it, lightly, up the split of his labia. Kurt's body was so hypersensitive by then that even the most delicate of touches was enough to practically launch him from the bed.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine said, repositioning himself. "I can't help you if I break something."

"Sorry, sorry! Just... ugh... MORE, please!"

Blaine cupped Kurt's mound with his hand, poking out a finger to delve a little deeper between his lips, causing Kurt to squirm and move around more and more. Blaine knew that if he didn't make this quick, he'd probably end up in the hospital from being tossed on the floor.

He got on his knees between Kurt's legs and moved right up between them, so close to Kurt's pussy that Kurt could feel his hot breath. Blaine carefully parted his labia with his fingers; Kurt was absolutely soaked with arousal. Despite Blaine's fumbling efforts, he knew it wouldn't take long to pleasure Kurt.

With a deep breath, he licked a wide stripe right up Kurt's pussy and over his clit. Above him, Kurt was clutching the sheets in a death grip and straining to keep from bucking his entire body in response. He chanted out, "Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine!_" in a constant rhythm while Blaine used his tongue to taste and explore every millimeter of Kurt's sex.

"Blaine! Oh my god, I'm gonna come, I gotta come, I just, I need..."

Blaine took a chance and sucked, _hard_, on Kurt's clit, and then it was all over. Kurt couldn't help but squeeze his thighs around Blaine's head while Blaine licked him through his orgasm. Blaine could barely breathe, but he couldn't care less - if this was how he was going to die, what a way to go!

Kurt's legs grew tighter around Blaine's head as he rode out his climax. The last of his pleasure had shuddered through him when he felt fingers scrabbling at his skin, pushing him away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Blaine. OH!" Kurt immediately released Blaine's head, all ready to continue apologizing, but Blaine came up with a big grin on his face.

"That was _amazing_! Please tell me that was as good for you as it was for me," he begged.

"Are you kidding me? Was me screaming your name and practically suffocating you to death in my crotch not a good enough indication to you?"

"I don't know... we might have to do that again just so I get the message."

"Mmm, maybe later. But right now, I do believe I have a favor to return."

"No you don't," Blaine said quickly.

"I don't?"

"Remember how I said it was good for me?"

"You... uh... ?"

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say? Apparently being with you turns me into a teenager with a hairpin trigger." He shifted where he laid and grimaced. "Eeww. I need to work on that. Laying in a puddle and sticking to the bedding is SO not attractive."

Kurt would beg to differ, but he stayed silent, watching Blaine clean himself and the bed. When he had tossed the washcloth and the soiled top sheet he had been laying on in the laundry hamper, he scooted up the bed and snuggled into Kurt's side, grabbing hold of Kurt's chin and drawing him into a deep, dirty kiss. They made out languidly, taking the time to explore each other in great detail. Kurt's lips and tongue were doing absolutely wicked, wicked things to Blaine's mouth, jawline, and neck, and Blaine found himself back in business far sooner than he thought possible.

"Fuck, baby, you are way too good at this," Blaine moaned. "Have you had a lot of practice or are you just that naturally talented?" As soon as he finished talking and realized how rude his comment had sounded, he winced, praying Kurt wouldn't take it badly, but thankfully, he took it in stride.

"I just have a very vivid imagination," Kurt said, absently trailing his fingers along Blaine's skin. "I didn't exactly have many opportunities back in Ohio. New York, however, looks _very _promising." Kurt continued teasing Blaine with his feather-light touches until he reached Blaine's reawakened cock. It twitched almost violently when Kurt brushed his fingertips along its length, drawing a deep moan from Blaine's lips.

"Blaine, I need you inside me," Kurt whispered hotly into Blaine's ear.

Startled, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, looking for any sign that Kurt was merely saying things that he thought Blaine wanted to hear, but he saw nothing but sincerity (and lust!) in Kurt's expression.

"O - okay," Blaine agreed. He stood up and helped Kurt stand up as well, and then he unnecessarily smoothed out the sheets, which had gotten a bit rumpled during their heavy makeout session. He was trying to stall a bit, give Kurt a chance to back out just in case he had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. When he realized that any protest he might've expected from Kurt was not going to come, Blaine helped him lay back down on the bed and carefully arranged himself around Kurt.

Blaine was about to go in for another kiss when he noticed that Kurt was trembling. The room was sweltering hot, so he knew Kurt wasn't chilled - this was something else.

"Kurt, are you okay? We don't have to do this."

"No, Blaine, I want you to, but I'm nervous... I haven't, uh, done this before. I'm a virgin."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "But you - "

"I know, I'm pregnant," Kurt interrupted. "But the truth is, while I've had some exceedingly intimate moments with a speculum and a bigass syringe, I've never actually had penetrative sex before."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "It's okay. We'll learn together. The truth is, I've never been with someone who has an innie instead of an outie, so this is a new experience for me, too."

Kurt giggled and pressed a kiss against Blaine's stubbly cheek. "You're doing pretty well so far - I think you'll figure it out."

Blaine gently rolled Kurt to his side and laid behind him. "I think this will be the most comfortable way to do this, without me squishing the baby," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's top leg and carefully lifted it, leaving a place for him to slip in between them. Kurt's breath hitched when he felt the blunt head of Blaine's cock nudging at his entrance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just go slow, okay?"

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine breached his body, but Blaine just wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's torso, cradling his whole body as much as possible, and kept going. When he was all the way inside, he stopped and nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"Kurt?"

"Fuck," he cursed. "So full... "

"But good?"

"Oh _god_ yes! But I'm gonna need a moment before you do anything else, though."

"No problem," Blaine said, his voice somewhat strained. "I kinda need a moment, too, or this is going to be over before it has even begun."

A mental picture flashed through Kurt's head of what Blaine looked like when he came, and his pussy involuntarily clenched around Blaine - hard.

"_Oh FUCK_! Kurt, you can't do that!" Blaine yelped. "Don't move. Please."

The two laid still, Blaine wrapping his arms around Kurt as much as possible and dropping delicate kisses all around Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"Blaine, _move,_" Kurt begged.

"Okay_._"

Blaine hitched up Kurt's leg and experimentally pulled out very slowly, earning him a low, drawn out moan from Kurt for his efforts. He pushed back in quickly, and Kurt squeaked. He thought he was turned on and hard before, but that was nothing compared to what Kurt's sex noises did to him.

He could play Kurt like an instrument, he discovered, with all the different and amazing sounds Kurt would make depending on how fast he would go. Varying his strokes created the most beautiful song that Blaine had ever heard.

"Baby," Blaine grunted. "I'm getting close, are you?"

"Oh god, it feels so good, but I can't come with just penetration alone," Kurt whined, getting a little frustrated. Kurt started to reach down with his hand to touch himself, but Blaine grabbed it.

"I think you can, sweetie. Let me try to get you there," he said, panting with the effort it was taking to hold back his orgasm. He lifted Kurt's leg just a little bit higher and shifted his hips just a wee bit to the side and thrust in once, the slightly different angle touching places inside Kurt that hadn't been touched before.

Kurt gasped. "There, Blaine!" Blaine obliged, his cock repeatedly scraping across the one place inside Kurt that might actually send him into the orgasm he didn't think was possible without being touched.

"Kurt, I need you to come, baby, I don't think I can hold back anymore."

"Al - almost - unh - almost there but, oh! unh - help me, Blaine," he stuttered out. Blaine was seconds away from an incredibly intense climax, but he couldn't, _wouldn't_, go before Kurt. He reached down between Kurt's legs and brushed against his clit, which was just enough to send Kurt hurtling over the edge he'd been creeping along until then.

"Blaine!" he yelped. Kurt's pussy clamped down hard on Blaine - if it hadn't felt so good, Blaine would've been concerned about his dick breaking off, but he wasn't sure if he would've even cared by that point.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt, oh my god," Blaine cursed, pouring himself into Kurt.

Kurt felt like his orgasm wouldn't ever end, aftershocks continuing to ripple through him. He squirmed a bit with Blaine still inside him, trying to get that incredible feeling to last just that little bit longer.

"Fuck!" Blaine cursed, grasping Kurt's shoulders and forcing him to be still. "Kurt, stop, you've gotta stop!" Kurt froze. He rolled to the side and slid out of Kurt, causing him to whimper in disappointment.

"What's wrong, Blaine? Are you okay?"

"I can't get hard again this fast!"

"Why not?" Kurt voice dropped and got a bit gravelly. "I know I sure wouldn't mind..."

"One thing you need to know about those of us with dicks, Kurt - if we try to get hard again too soon, it's gonna hurt like hell. I can't do it!"

Kurt mock pouted. "_Fine._"

Blaine reached to the side and rubbed Kurt's forearm. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, though. We're going to cuddle like it's going to be illegal tomorrow, and we're going to take a nap, and we're going to be happy as pigs in shit because we just got fantastically, _exhaustingly_ laid."

Kurt laughed. "That sounds like the best thing _ever._"

Blaine got out of bed and walked, a bit wobbly-legged, to the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean Kurt up with. Kurt chuckled inwardly, knowing that if he had been the one to go, he wouldn't have been any steadier on his own feet. A couple of powerful orgasms could sure take a lot out of you.

Starting with Kurt's sweaty forehead, Blaine took the warm, damp cloth and wiped the remnants of their exertions from Kurt's flushed skin. Not wanting to start something he was too damn tired to make good on, he went through the motions of cleaning the rest of Kurt's body perfunctorily and tossed the rag on the floor next to the bed to deal with much, much later. Kurt clumsily resituated himself, carefully avoiding the rather large wet spot. Blaine spooned up close behind him and possessively draped one arm over the top of Kurt's belly. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Kurt felt as if this position was too intimate, considering their new "friends with benefits" situation, but he was in no condition to think much of it right at that moment.

_I'll worry about it tomorrow_, he thought, and allowed the warmth of Blaine's body and the downright exhaustion from their activities to pull him straight to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I've written PIV smut, I truly am sorry if it was awkward/sucked/whatever ("_Lord, I apologize, and be with the pygmies down there in New Guinea. Amen." _- Larry the Cable Guy_)._


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to those of you who are still here. I apologize for not mentioning Kurt's parts earlier, but I seriously thought that my allusions to it were obvious. I guess not. I feel sufficiently scolded now. That was the only explicit smut scene, so if you want to continue the story, you shouldn't need to worry (Kurt will have the baby in the story so you'll KNOW where the baby is coming from, but I'm not going into vivid detail or anything). I've added a warning to the beginning of the fic for any future readers. I think I'll stick to T rated fluff after this - you don't have to warn for schmoop!_

* * *

"Oh my _god,_ that was incredible!" Kurt raved, flopping backwards against his pillows and trying desperately to catch his breath. They had only been at this sex thing for several days, but Kurt was beginning to wonder how anyone was ever going to even come close to being as good in bed as Blaine was.

"It must've been good. I can hear your heart racing," Blaine said, grinning goofily in his post-orgasmic bliss. He laid with his head propped up on Kurt's heaving chest, his breath tickling Kurt's nipple and not doing a damn thing to help Kurt calm down.

"You haven't even fucked me yet and I can already feel the wet spot forming underneath me."

Blaine smiled lasciviously. "Well, I'd be more than happy to help you add to that," he said, winking.

"Mmm, sounds like a plan. But I need to recover a bit from round one - you're going to ruin me for anyone else at this pace."

_That was the plan,_ Blaine thought, his heart clenching at the thought of anyone else with HIS Kurt. Fuck everything, he was going to claim his man and screw everything and anyone else. _MINE_, his mind practically growled.

Trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, and failing epically, Blaine said, "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we."

Kurt detected the pain but said nothing. If there was one thing he learned about Blaine, it was that if he wanted to talk, he would, and if he didn't, there was nothing anyone could do to make him.

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's belly with his hand and leaned over to place a soft kiss right over Kurt's navel. He laid his ear back to Kurt's chest and began to sing.

_Close your eyes,  
Have no fear,  
The monster's gone,  
He's on the run and your daddy's here,_

_Beautiful,_  
_Beautiful, beautiful,_  
_Beautiful boy..._

Blaine felt a tiny nudge right underneath his hand as he sang. It startled him, and he stopped singing for a moment. Experimentally, he moved his hand to the other side of Kurt's bump and continued the song. To his complete delight, even though his hand was no longer in the same place, the small tap followed it. He looked up at Kurt with the biggest grin ever on his face.

Kurt returned the bright smile with one of his own. "He recognizes your voice."

"I love you."

"If he could talk, I'm sure he'd say I love you too, Daddy."

"_No_, Kurt." Blaine said emphatically. He stared right at Kurt. "I _love_ you."

Kurt gasped. Blaine looked at him hopefully, and not seeing anything discouraging on Kurt's face, he barreled on. "I never imagined that when I began this journey, I'd be where I am now. I never thought Josh would bail on me, and I _certainly_ never figured on falling absolutely head over heels for my surrogate. But here I am. You have knocked me flat on my ass, Kurt. You have made me realize that everything I thought I wanted pales in comparison to what I actually have now, and I'd be a complete fool to let it go without a fight."

"Blaine, I can't - " Kurt sighed, but Blaine quickly interrupted.

"Kurt, please. I know you're scared. You don't have to tell me for me to know. There's so many factors. I'm older. I'm just coming off a serious, long term relationship. There's a baby involved. I _get_ it. But Kurt... I think the two of us together could be absolutely amazing. I think we could take everything that's against us and spin it into an incredible positive.

"If you're protesting because you genuinely don't want to be with me, then I will be heartbroken, but I will understand. But if it's just because you're scared, please... just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance."

Kurt was quiet for so long that Blaine thought he was being rejected. He pushed himself off the bed and quickly headed for the door, wanting to escape before the tears that were threatening to escape fell. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small voice, quiet but sure, say, "I love you too."

Blaine spun around on his heels and faced Kurt, the expression on his face saying, _Please don't be toying with me._

"You're right, I'm scared. I'm fucking _terrified._ Like you, I never pictured this outcome. I figured I'd probably pop this baby out for you guys, fund my schooling, get a great job, and then settle down with the man of my dreams." Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Little did I know it'd be one stop shopping."

"I'm the man of your dreams?" Blaine said incredulously.

"Figures you would only focus on that," Kurt mumbled. "Well, I figured my ultimate man would be TALL, dark and handsome - "

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Blaine objected.

" BUT! All the rest is pretty much the same. Unbelievably talented, insanely attractive, knows a Moschino from a Mossimo, makes me laugh one moment and swoon the next, wants kids and will be the kind of dad that will rival my own dad, and I'm telling you, that's an impossible standard to meet... how can I say no?"

Blaine's smile was blinding. He leaned in for another of their (patented) scorching hot kisses to seal the deal, but his lips had barely touched Kurt's before Kurt began to giggle.

"What?" Blaine almost whined. He had been looking forward to kissing the stuffing out of _his_ boy.

"It's just that - the baby's kicking up a storm. It's like this constant flutter. I think he wants his Daddy to sing to him again."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's belly to feel where the kicking was the strongest, and then he leaned over to kiss that spot lovingly. "Your wish is my command, baby."

Settling himself back carefully into the crook of Kurt's neck, his hand still splayed across Kurt's tummy, he began to sing again.

_And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
Now just take your time  
Wherever you go._

* * *

_A/N: They're together. Are you guys happy now? LOL  
_

_Songs are Beautiful Boy by John Lennon and Bubbly by Colbie Caillat_


	20. Chapter 20

Life in Blaine's apartment changed quickly once Blaine and Kurt (_finally_) became an item. Kurt's things were moved into Blaine's room. Blaine said it was high time to finish decorating the nursery, but to be very honest, it was mostly because Blaine wasn't about to let Kurt spend so much as a minute more away from him than absolutely necessary. Kurt threw himself into the design of the room, and Blaine was only too happy to let him have full reign. He wasn't worried; he knew anything Kurt had his hand in would turn out spectacular.

Blaine also accompanied Kurt to every single one of his doctor's appointments from then on, even if there was nothing exciting scheduled. The entire clinic staff was happy to see them together; they always walked in with Kurt's arm through Blaine's, and any time he didn't go into the exam room with Kurt, Blaine was sure to give him a kiss on the cheek and an I love you before sending him back with the nurse.

Dr. Hansen was thrilled; she won the betting pool with the receptionists by most accurately guessing when they would finally get together.

The boys spent a lot more time around the apartment now that Kurt's due date was getting closer. Kurt had officially gone on paternity leave from the diner (extending it from the couple of weeks he had been expecting to need to the full three months that most new parents took now that it appeared he would be around long enough to need it), and Blaine was slowly decreasing his hours, tying up loose ends so that he could go on full time leave whenever it became necessary. They spent a lot of time doing the things they knew they would miss out on once the baby arrived - seeing movies in a theater, going to restaurants (and actually eating their meals while they were still hot), sleep, and sex. A LOT of sex. Blaine hoped Kurt's libido wouldn't decrease any once he was no longer pregnant, because he was LOVING getting to be with Kurt so much.

Kurt was still reluctant to call the baby anything but Blaine's, however. "What if we don't work out, Blaine?" he worried. "What if we break up and I have to leave anyway? I mean, legally, this is your baby, and - "

Blaine had been quick to interrupt Kurt, sit him down, and quell any lingering fears he had. "Listen here, Kurt. _Fuck_ the contract. Just... just don't even think about it anymore. Once you give birth, you no longer have any obligation to the agency, right?"

Kurt could only nod.

"Okay, good. I've already paid them what I owe them, so as far as I'm concerned, there is NOTHING that says this isn't your baby, too. We're putting your name on the birth certificate, right along with mine, so even if we do break up, that, your DNA, and my word will ensure that you still get to share in this baby's life right along with me.

"Listen, Kurt. Look right at me, right in my eyes. Can you do that?"

Kurt looked up, his sparkling ocean blue eyes a little glassy with tears from worry, and looked right into Blaine's caramel brown ones.

"I love you, Kurt. I _love_ you, and I love _our_ baby, and I have faith that everything is going to work out great. I feel deep down in my _soul_ that everything about us together is exactly as it should be. Please trust me."

Kurt's voice trembled as he spoke. "Okay. And I love you too."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt in a bear hug, and they stood that way for a long time before finally breaking apart. He led Kurt over to the couch and sat down in the corner of it, pulling Kurt to sit down between his legs. Kurt allowed Blaine to wrap himself around him again, and they sat just breathing each other in. There was nothing remotely sexual about their embrace; it was all about reassurance and love and a promise for the future.

They sat like that for hours. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't, but it was exactly what Kurt had needed. He was desperate to be wanted, needed, included, an important fixture in Blaine's life, and Blaine wanted to be sure that he gave that to him.

Kurt had just started to drift off to sleep when Blaine's entire body stiffened underneath him.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?"

"I hear something at the door," Blaine whispered, his eyes frantically darting around searching for something that could be used as a weapon. Before he could move to grab anything, the front door swung open and Kurt screamed.

* * *

_A/N: Hehehehe..._


	21. Chapter 21

"I've got a gun!" Blaine shouted, bluffing, but before he was actually forced to make good on the threat, a face peeked around the corner at them.

"Wait, Josh? What the FUCK are you doing here?" Blaine growled, instinctively squeezing Kurt closer to him.

"I didn't think you'd be here. I found a few of your things in my stuff and needed to grab something of mine. I was going to make the switch and leave my key and get out of your life for good."

"Didn't you do that already when you left me without so much as a word to me?"

"I left a note - "

"A _note._ A goddamn NOTE. And you thought that would be good enough to just erase seven fucking YEARS?" Blaine quickly extricated himself from under Kurt and got right up in Josh's face. "I loved you, Josh. I was _devastated_ when you left. If Kurt hadn't been pregnant, I probably would've killed myself. OH WAIT. If Kurt hadn't been pregnant, you wouldn't have left, that's right, I forgot. HOW COULD YOU? How could you tell me that you wanted to start a family and then just LEAVE?"

"How could you not tell that I wasn't ready?" Josh countered. "I was overwhelmed! It wasn't work that gave me the ulcers, it was the thought of being a parent! I thought it was obvious!"

"Honey, calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." Kurt awkwardly pushed himself off the couch and went to Blaine, trying to intervene, but Blaine was too incensed to even notice that he had spoken.

"You yourself have called me Captain Oblivious on many occasions - why the hell would you have thought I'd notice? You have to TELL me things, Josh - I'm not a fucking mindreader!" He spun around, facing away from Josh, and buried his face in his hands. "You know what, Josh? Just go. Get whatever it is you left and get the hell out of here. I can't do this anymore."

Josh opened the door to the hall closet and grabbed a small velvet box that had been pushed to the far back corner of the top shelf. It was clear that he had put it there because Blaine would've never been able to reach it, or even see it, for that matter. He held it up for both Blaine and Kurt to see.

"I was going to ask you, you know. It was my dad's - it had been passed down for the last four generations. It wasn't really your style, but you would've appreciated the provenance. But it was for the best." He gestured at them, Blaine now curled protectively around Kurt's body. "For what it's worth, I'm not heartless. I knew from the moment we met Kurt that our days were numbered, Blaine. You didn't know it, but you guys acted like two soulmates discovering each other. I felt bad for leaving you like I did, but I knew Kurt would help you pick up the pieces. And it seems he did. You two looked so natural sitting there together. I apologize for the how, Blaine, but I don't apologize for the why."

Blaine was stunned into silence as he watched Josh drop a small bag on the coffee table next to them. "Take care of him, Kurt. I don't think you realize yet how good for him you'll be, but you guys will make it. I wish you two - three - a happy life." Josh set his key down on the table next to the bag and quietly left the room, a click a few seconds later confirming his departure.

Blaine flopped down heavily onto the couch with a soft _thud_. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting Kurt to see him crying. Again.

He felt the sofa cushion dip beside him as Kurt carefully set himself down. A tentative but strong arm wrapped around Blaine's back, and Kurt's cheek rested on Blaine's shoulder while Kurt allowed Blaine to process all that had just been said and done here.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was silent for awhile. Long enough for Kurt to think he was either ignoring him or had fallen asleep. Then, "Yeah, actually, I think I am. As awful as those few days after he left me were, I think the right thing ended up happening. Sometimes we have to hurt a little on the way to our final destination. I thought I was happy before, but this just showed me that contentment and happiness aren't quite the same thing. I was content with my life before, totally okay with where it was going and how it was likely to end up. But now? Night and day. I am truly happy. There are some days I wake up _giddy_ thinking of you and how I get to be with you. And the baby? I'm getting everything I ever wanted. So yeah, I'm good, Kurt." He lifted his head, his eyes watery but sparkling, and flashed a wobbly smile at Kurt. "Don't worry. I'm not crying over him. More like the emotion is just kinda getting to me. Can - can we maybe go lay down, snuggle a bit, or something?"

"Of course," Kurt said, struggling to push himself up off the couch. Blaine quickly stood up and offered Kurt a hand. "I'm so tired today, so I am totally down with - oh _fuck_!" Kurt shouted, doubling over in pain and wrapping his free arm around his belly.

* * *

_A/N: I can't get anything past you guys, can I?_


	22. Chapter 22

If Blaine hadn't been helping him, Kurt would've crashed through the glass top of the coffee table.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out, frantically pushing Kurt back down onto the couch. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Ugh, yeah, I think so," he panted, struggling to catch his breath after the sharp pain that gripped his entire midsection. "Contraction. Big one."

"Have you had them before?"

Kurt nodded. "I've been kind of having them on and off all day."

"Kurt!" Blaine scolded. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"I thought they were Braxton-Hicks! I didn't want to call a false alarm!"

"I need to know these things! How the hell can I help you if you don't tell me?"

Kurt stared at him, tears streaking his face. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Oh god, sorry, sorry, oh honey I'm so sorry, I'm so stressed right now, not that it's an excuse , it's okay, shhh, I'm not mad, oh my god we need to get you to the hospital, shit, where's your bag, I swore I just - "

"Blaine!"

" - it was right over here and I moved it so I wouldn't trip over it but where did it go?" He paced around the living room, shoving things around frantically looking for the tiny suitcase full of things they'd need for the birth, but it had disappeared.

"Dammit, where did I put it? Crap, I knew I was gonna screw something up, I'm going to be a terrible father, I'll probably misplace the baby - "

"BLAINE!" Kurt barked.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up and help me! Jesus, we have GOT to get that rambling problem of yours under control!"

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what was I doing?"

"_Oh for fucks sake,_" Kurt mumbled. "Go downstairs, call a cab, and then HELP ME."

"Oh, right! I'm on it. I'll be right back!"

Kurt wriggled his way into a standing position, intending to grab the carry on that Blaine had moved. "I'll grab that bag and - AHHGH," he groaned, another wave of pain crashing over him, causing him to collapse back into the seat he had just vacated. "Fuck, I'll just be right here."

Either Blaine was hailing the world's slowest taxi, or the contractions were coming really close together. Panic was beginning to overtake him when Blaine finally burst through the door. "I got one! It's downstairs waiting. C'mon!" He spun around on his heels and started to dash back toward the stairs when he realized he was not being followed.

"_Fuck, I'm a moron,_" he chastised himself, heading back to the couch where Kurt was sitting with his patented mixture of disbelief, disgust, and "death glare." Appropriately terrified, Blaine stepped up to him and held out both his hands to assist Kurt in standing up. Kurt gripped Blaine's hands tightly as he was pulling himself up out of the deep-cushioned sofa, but he was only half-way to a standing position when another contraction hit him. It was even worse than the last big one and Blaine was only barely able to keep the two of them upright as Kurt breathed through it.

"Get - me - out - of - here," Kurt growled, gritting his teeth from the pain. "The goddamn bag is right behind the armchair where it ended up after you got sick of shuffling it around _forty times_."

Blaine didn't want to let go of Kurt while he retrieved the suitcase, but he had no choice; Kurt was not planning on taking any single step out of his path to the doorway, and for good reason. He was exhausted already, and he wasn't going to expend even the smallest speck of energy that wasn't going to go toward getting himself out of the apartment and to the cab under his own power.

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and Blaine darted to the chair to grab the bag, but in the mere seconds he had his backed turned, he heard a wet sound and returned to Kurt, finding him standing in a puddle of fluid. Kurt was staring down on it, seconds from freaking out completely.

"Shit, let's go!" Blaine said.

"But my pants..."

Blaine ran into the laundry room where, thankfully, a fresh load of laundry containing a pair of Blaine's comfiest sweats and a few fluffy towels was waiting for him. He grabbed the pants and a towel and stripped Kurt as well as he could, pooling the clean pants on the floor so Kurt could just step into them without attempting to bend over. Once Kurt's clothing crisis was averted, Blaine left the towel on top of the mess on the floor and ushered Kurt out the door to the waiting taxi.

The cab ride took _forever_. Well, what seemed like forever when your boyfriend was contracting every few minutes in a car that was inching along at fifteen miles per hour. It took all of Blaine's self-control not to lean over the partition and berate the driver for something that was beyond his control, but Blaine was scared to death that he was going to have to try to deliver his son in the backseat of a cab.

Thirty minutes and no less than six contractions so painful for Kurt that Blaine's heart (and fingers) was breaking to witness them later, the taxi finally pulled up to the door of the emergency room. The kind-hearted driver refused to accept the wad of cash Blaine thrust at him, waving them off with his congratulations and best wishes. Blaine ushered Kurt toward one of the wheelchairs parked at the entrance, settling him into it with a sigh of relief from them both.

Blaine pushed Kurt up to the reception desk and paced back and forth frantically until the nurse on duty was ready to assist them.

"My boyfriend's in labor!" he shouted, startling the woman and causing the other patients in the room to look at them.

"For crying out loud, Blaine, I'm having a baby, I'm not _dyi - _ow, shit! Your baby's trying to fucking claw its way out of me!" Kurt cried painfully, wrapping his arms tightly around his belly. Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand to comfort him, but Kurt shook him away. Blaine's face fell, hurt, but the nurse gently grasped his forearm to get his attention.

"Why don't you go ahead and take him up to the fifth floor, labor and delivery. I'll radio them and let them know you're coming. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and obediently began to push Kurt to the elevators. It seemed to him the contractions were getting closer and closer, and it was beginning to make the fluttering nervous butterflies in his stomach turn into furious pterodactyls; it was all he could do to keep from vomiting and focus on his boyfriend and his soon to be born child.

His _child._

He almost forgot he would be a DAD within mere hours.

_Whoa._


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine slumped against the wall of the elevator they had just boarded. Kurt, startled by the thud he made hitting the metal surface, whipped his head around to see Blaine looking a bit too pale for comfort.

"Blaine, don't you DARE faint on me," he scolded, not unkindly. "I can't do this without you. _BREATHE._"

"Isn't that my line?" Blaine mumbled, taking deep breaths and attempting to compose himself.

"Yeah, it is. So suck it up so we can get this - _AAUGHH!_"

Blaine snapped to attention and grabbed Kurt's hands. He felt like Kurt was going to break his fingers right off his hands, but he didn't say anything, knowing that if he did, Kurt would ensure that that would become reality.

Once they arrived on the fifth floor, the whole process was pretty much a blur to Blaine. The nurse met them at the elevator and whisked Kurt away, leaving Blaine to trot behind like an obedient puppy. He was allowed to help Kurt into a gown, but then the hospital staff took over again. They pointed Blaine to a chair in the corner and directed him to "sit and stay" until they had Kurt settled into a bed and hooked up to all the equipment they needed on him to ensure he and the baby would be okay during the delivery.

He sat in the chair, completely zoned out. He couldn't stop his mind from bouncing from thought to thought, worried and excited at the same time. It took Kurt calling his name more than five times for him to finally make his way back to planet Earth.

"Blaine!"

"Huh, what?" Blaine looked over at the bed in the room and saw that all the staff had disappeared and it was just Kurt there. "Kurt..." He rushed to Kurt's side where there was a tall stool next to the bed. He perched on it and gathered up Kurt's hand as gently as possible, careful not to disturb the IV that was attached to him.

"While you were out in la la land, the nurse checked me. It's not going to be long now. She just went out to go grab a few things and make sure that the doctor was on her way and whatever else they need to do before they deliver a child."

Blaine nodded. He looked over Kurt at a monitor that was directly above the bed. "What's that one do?"

Kurt craned his head around to look at it. "Oh, that's what tells you when a contraction is coming. When it spikes, you know that it's time to remove any body parts you don't want crushed to a fine powder from my reach."

"Like right now?" Blaine commented as he noticed the activity on the monitor increasing.

"FUCK," Kurt swore, clenching his eyes shut.

Kurt hadn't been kidding about his grip; Blaine's hand was still holding Kurt's, and it was all he could do to not cry out in pain himself. _Must not scream, must not scream, must not scream... _he chanted internally, though he did make a mental note to maybe swing by the emergency room for a few moments after Kurt gave birth.

"That was a doozy," a nurse commented as she breezed into the room. "Spread 'em, Kurt - I betcha that one was enough to dilate you the rest of the way. Sir?" she addressed Blaine. "You wanna leave for a couple moments while I check him out?"

"No, it's fine," Kurt said. "He's the other father. He can stay."

Nodding, the nurse went about her exam. "You are ready to go!" she said cheerfully. "It's about time to have us a baby!"


	24. Chapter 24

The nurse pressed the call button on Kurt's bed and called the rest of her team in the room. There were a few moments of activity when they arrived and started moving the equipment into place. Kurt was shifted around on the bed until he was ready to "assume the position," as the nurse said.

Kurt looked at Blaine, the fear in his eyes obvious. "I'm _scared,_ Blaine! I am about to squeeze a PERSON through there! It's gonna be like a wet St. Bernard trying to come in through the cat door! Why didn't I get drugs? Can they get me some drugs? Oh WHY did I think I could do this?"

"Because you are fucking STRONG, Kurt. You can do this. You _CAN_, " Blaine insisted, though Kurt continued to shake his head in denial.

"Kurt?" He looked up, a bit teary-eyed, into the eyes of Dr. Hansen, who had just entered the room. "It's going to be okay. The baby's healthy, you're healthy, and everything looks good. I'm not saying this is going to be a walk in the park or anything, because you're definitely going to be feeling it, but Kurt, you'll do just fine. And you're in good hands with Blaine."

Kurt bit his lip and looked up with determination. "Okay. Besides, it's not like I have any choice, right?"

"Nope!" Dr. Hansen said with a smile. She took a look at the monitor. "Okay, Kurt, it looks like your next contraction is coming up. When I say go, I want you to push as hard as you can. Blaine, you support his back and help him count to ten. When you reach ten, you can lay back and catch your breath. Ready? GO!"

Kurt gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he could, Blaine right behind him counting encouragingly in his ear. "1 - 2 - 3 - you're doing so good Kurt! - 4 - 5 - 6- 7 - almost done! - 8 - 9 - 10! Okay, rest!"

"You need to shut up unless you're counting, Blaine. That was way fucking more than ten," Kurt growled out. Blaine was a bit taken aback by the hate in Kurt's voice, but he barreled on, pushing all of his feelings aside in favor of doting on Kurt.

"Again!"

"Okay, Kurt - 1 -2 -3 - 4 - 5 - halfway there! - 6 -7 -8 -just a little more sweetie! - 9 - 10!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut the hell up?" Kurt spat out.

_It's just the pain talking_, Blaine tried to reassure himself. _I wouldn't want to shove anything that size through any of my orifices either. He'll be okay once this is all over... right?_

Unwilling to give Kurt any more reason to yell at him, he resumed his role as coach, choosing to merely count and not say any other unnecessary words.

"The baby is crowning, Blaine, come look!" the doctor urged him. Blaine let go of Kurt's hands, completely missing how they immediately began grabbing for him, and joined the doctor.

_Hmm, what do ya know. St. Bernard through the cat door._

"Uh oh, here comes another one, you better get back to him." Dr. Hansen ushered him back to Kurt, where he immediately resumed his job taking care of Kurt. Kurt pushed through the contraction and the next one, and finally the doctor said the words he had been waiting to hear.

"I think one more good push will do it. Still got a little 'oomph' left in you, Kurt?"

He nodded weakly, so incredibly tired and ready to be done, but determined. He had come this far, he could finish the journey. Blaine supported him physically a little bit more through this last contraction than those previous; it was almost if he was trying to push through Kurt.

'That's it, Kurt!" the doctor cheered. "It's a boy!" The beautiful sound of a baby's first cry filled the room, relieving both Kurt and Blaine to no end.

Kurt slumped back in Blaine's arms, totally drained, and Blaine squeezed him tightly as if he was going to fly away. Kurt cranked his head around to look at Blaine curiously.

"You're really quiet," he observed.

"Didn't want to say anything to piss you off," Blaine mumbled into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"What? Why would you think - _oh._ Blaine, sweetie, you do know that that was just the pain talking, right? This childbirth stuff isn't pleasant, it fucking hurts."

Blaine nodded, his chin knocking into Kurt's shoulder. "Didn't want to take my chances."

A nurse came up to the two with a swaddled bundle in her arms. "Kurt, the doctor has a bit more business to take care of 'down below' with you, but Blaine, this little guy is ready to meet at least one of his daddies. Care to do the honors?"

* * *

_A/N: The St. Bernard line is a quote from one of Jeff Foxworthy's comedy routines. It seemed like something this Kurt would say LOL_


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine's face lit up like the ball in Times Square on New Year's. "_Please_," he breathed out, eagerly holding out his arms. The nurse set the baby gently in his outstretched arms, and it was like a switch flipped in Blaine. His entire demeanor switched from "Hey, babies are cool!" to full on "I will kill anyone in my path that tries to harm even one tiny hair on your head" protector mode.

"Hey there, buddy! I'm your daddy, and I love you already. See him over there? That's Kurt, your other daddy. But we're not going to call him Daddy - it'll confuse you and I called dibs. We'll see if he wants to be called Dad or Papa or whatever else, but I'm Daddy. I don't know what we're going to call _you_ yet - you don't look like a Taylor or a Jordan but as soon as Papa Kurt gets a chance to look at you we'll figure it out - "

"Shit, I can't get this bleeding to stop," Blaine heard the doctor say. He immediately whipped his head around in concern. Dr. Hansen was performing a little "maintenance" (as she called it) on Kurt, but she was frowning. "Nurse, please prep him for the OR - I'm going to try one more thing, but if I can't stop the bleeding, we're going to have to get him in there before he hemorrhages."

Panicking, Blaine practically shoved his son back into the arms of the nurse who had handed him to him in the first place. "Kurt?" he asked, his voice cracking in distress. "Doctor, what - "

She held up her hand to stop him. "It's okay, Blaine. We've got him. Don't worry."

_Don't worry, she says, what the fuck does she think I'm gonna do?_

He went to Kurt. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Kurt's face was ashen. "I'm kinda weak, but I'll be okay. How's the baby?"

"Oh god, Kurt, he's absolutely beautiful. He's already got some hair, and it's your coloring, and so far, no hints of the Anderson family curls. Here's hoping!" he babbled on, taking Kurt's mind off the doctor working between his legs.

"Blaine, can I - " His voice caught and he had to swallow before he could continue speaking. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Yeah, honey," Blaine said, looking for the pitcher of water that had been there before. He poured a cup and began to hand it to Kurt, but the nurse swooped in and snatched it from Blaine's hand before Kurt could even touch it.

"Not yet, boys," she said. "If we have to take Kurt into surgery, we're not going to want him to have anything before he goes in."

"Surgery?" Kurt whimpered, looking at Blaine with a terrified look on his face.

Blaine looked pleadingly at the nurse. "Why surgery?"

Just then, Dr. Hansen grabbed the cup of water from the nurse and handed it to Kurt. "It's okay. We're good. I found the spot that was still bleeding and patched it up - good as new!"

Kurt gulped the water greedily, and Blaine sighed with relief. "That's good. You had me scared for a minute. Everything is okay, now?"

Dr. Hansen caught onto what Blaine was really asking. "It's fine, Blaine. No damage. As soon as he heals, he'll be all ready for round two!" she joked.

"NO!" Kurt roared, causing Blaine and Dr. Hansen to burst out into laughter at the look of horror on Kurt's face.

Dr. Hansen whispered in Blaine's ear. "Don't worry - once they forget the pain of childbirth, they're usually much more receptive to the idea of more."

Kurt's outburst did more than just amuse the doctor and Blaine - it woke the reason they were there in the first place.

"I do believe this little guy is ready to bond with his daddies," said the nurse who had been holding him ever since Blaine had thrust him in her arms earlier. "He might appreciate a bite to eat, too."

"Oh my god, please... give him here!" Kurt begged, making a grabby hands gesture. She gently placed the baby in his eagerly outstretched arms and Kurt snuggled him, immediately developing tunnel vision. He truly only had eyes for the little boy.

"Here, I'll give this to you since I doubt he even knows I'm here," the nurse addressed Blaine, handing him a small bottle filled with formula. Even then, it took a few moments for Blaine to tear his eyes away from the sight of his boyfriend and his son bonding. When Blaine had taken the bottle, the nurse left the room to allow the new family privacy to get to know each other.

The baby's little mouth began rooting around on Kurt's chest, looking for something. "Oh honey, you're not going to find anything there." Blaine jumped up and passed him the bottle that he had just received, and the hungry child calmed down as he began to eat.

The two men watched as their baby ate his first meal in the outside world. Blaine broke the silence. "So... we never really did discuss it. What should we name this little guy?"

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine." Kurt brushed off the question.

"Don't give me that, Kurt," Blaine said with a little bit of frustration. "You're his father, too, and you have every right to help me name him. And I KNOW you have some opinions."

"Well, I do like the name Noel. And Ian."

Blaine mulled over the choices in his head for a few moments. "I like them."

"Noel Ian Anderson," Kurt said, testing out the names. "Hmm, doesn't really flow. Ian Noel Anderson? It sounds better that way, but I like Noel first."

"Hummel-Anderson. It sounds better when we put your name first. Noel Ian Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt looked pained. "Blaine, we should really keep my name out of this. We wouldn't want to confuse him later if this relationship doesn't work."

"If? Kurt, has something happened to make you think that we're going to break up any time soon?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Are you not invested in this like I am?"

"God, no, it's not that at all. Of course I'm invested, I love you! It's just -"

"Then Kurt, what is it going to take for me to convince you that we're going to be just fine?"

"I just - I'm just not used to anyone wanting me around, okay? People just want me for a purpose, and then when that purpose is served, they just _leave_. My purpose for being here was to carry a baby for you, and now I have! And now that you've gotten what you wanted, I'm terrified you're going to leave me like everyone else does!"

Kurt burst out into tears and was shaking so hard that Blaine was scared he would drop the baby. Blaine scooped Noel (last name still in question) out of Kurt's arms and crossed the room, placing him gently in the bassinet that the nurses had left there. Noel was a little peeved that he was no longer in someone's warm embrace, but it had to be done; Kurt had to come first right now.

Blaine returned to Kurt's bedside and gathered up his still-IV'ed hand in both of his.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm a terrible boyfriend..."

* * *

_A/N: Just a little of my own birth experience in there for a bit o'realism. I was about thirty seconds away from being hauled off to the OR myself. And since I'm shit with coming up with names, I took a few from Chris' upcoming film about _Noel_ Coward that he'll be starring in with Sir _Ian_ McKellen. _


	26. Chapter 26

"What?" Kurt stared at him in surprise. "Wha - no.. NO. No, you're not terrible at all, you're amazing, you're - "

"I must be awful if I haven't yet managed to drill it into your stubborn little head how much you mean to me, how good you are for me, and how much I want you." Blaine dropped the bedrail and carefully perched himself on the edge of Kurt's bed. He reached up and brushed a lock of hair, still damp with sweat, out of Kurt's eyes and gently cupped his cheek. Kurt's gaze dropped from Blaine's face. "No, sweetie, look at me." Kurt complied.

"You are the love of my life, Kurt." Blaine raised his hand to fend off Kurt's protest. "Now, I _know_ it's early in our actual relationship, but sometimes you just know. Looking back, I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. But I was fighting it so hard. I was with Josh and had been for a long time. I loved him, and he loved me. I was so in love with the idea of love, though, that I didn't know that the kind of love we had wasn't the be all, end all kind of love that I now know that I have for you, and that I hope to God you have for me. Yes, you were brought into my life to make one of my dreams come true, and I will be grateful for that for the rest of my life, but if you stay in my life, you'll make the rest of my dreams come true, too.

"God, I didn't want to do this here because I didn't want you to feel like I was doing this just so Noel would have two fathers, but I don't know how else to drive my point home." Blaine hopped off the bed and went to the messenger bag of his own personal belongings that he had brought to the hospital with them. He dug into a bulging pocket and retrieved a small item.

"I'm not going to kneel 'cause I'm already short and you won't be able to see me from up there, but..." Blaine opened the object and presented it to Kurt on his outstretched hand. "Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love... Will you marry me?"

Kurt gasped, his jaw dropping in surprise. He swallowed and then attempted to speak several times, but the words got caught in his throat every time. Finally, he shoved his left hand in Blaine's face, hoping that he would get the picture.

"That better mean yes, because the only other thing that it could mean is that you're about to slap me, and I think I'd much prefer the former over the latter," he said, chuckling somewhat nervously.

"Yes," Kurt rasped. He swallowed again and spoke, finally finding his words.. "If I had wanted to slap you I would've just done so, you brat." He shook his hand in Blaine's face again, hinting that Blaine should do something to make his hand look not quite so naked. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Blaine's face lit up as bright as the sun as he dug the ring out of the little box and slid it on Kurt's finger. It fit just about perfectly. "Thank god. I was terrified those ninja moves I performed at 2am in an attempt to measure your finger while you were dead to the world would have gone to waste."

"So THAT'S where you got that gash on your leg!" Kurt exclaimed. "You have to start coming up with better excuses. 'A freak shaving accident' doesn't work when your legs look like Robin Williams screwed a werewolf!"

Blaine burst out into laughter. "I don't even know what to say to that. I'm just glad you said yes. I asked you first, foremost, and always because I can't picture my life going forward without you, but the fact that our son will know both daddies is a huge perk."

"I want to know him, too. I think I would've been so lost if I'd've had to say goodbye to him."

"We're never saying goodbye to you, Kurt."

"I'm never saying goodbye to you, either."

* * *

_A/N: And there we have it. If I can figure out what to write, I'll have a bit of an epilogue - I have an idea of the content for it, but I'm not entirely sure of the context yet, so we'll see how it goes. It's not going to be tomorrow, though, so I apologize to those of you who are used to me posting every day. Thanks for sticking around!_


End file.
